


Going for Gold

by Jackthelass



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bit more netball, Cliffhangers, F/F, Have included some lines from the tv show, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Medium Burn, More Sex, Netball - Freeform, Sex, Shower Sex, google netball its like basketball, you will cry, you will get aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackthelass/pseuds/Jackthelass
Summary: If you are the type of person who wants a big lead in to every chapter and have spoilers, we'll you won't be getting it from me.  Read the damn story! It's fun, it will make you laugh, it will make you cry, it's medium burn.This is Netball, a bit like Basketball.  It's not full on netball, it's just the sport bringing our girls together.Ps. This is my first every story, so gentle please!OkThe last netball game of the season, whoever wins will be the 2019 champions.Captain Anne Lister of the Halifax Harriers is up against Newcastle Knights star player Ann Walker.Ann Walker needs to impress the England selectors tonight as she is desperate to go to 2020 Tokyo Olympics.Can she do it? Or will Anne Lister destroy her dreams
Relationships: Ann Walker - Relationship, Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Anne Lister - Relationship, Sophie Ferrall/Anne Lister (1791-1840)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 80





	1. Winner Takes it All

Ann’s body stiffened, she could feel her nemesis standing inches behind her, she shouldn't be this close Ann thought, there were etiquette rules and this woman was breaking all of them. Ann could feel the heat radiating from the woman’s skin, that's how close she was now standing to her. Suddenly, without warning, two strong hands grabbed Ann’s hips. Ann, stilled and breathed in deeply and held her breath. What the fuck was she doing, it was wrong totally wrong, it wasn't professional. But Ann didn't move and stood her ground, this woman wasn't going to intimidate her.

In her dreams, Ann had imagined those strong hands on her body touching her all over, sliding between her legs and bringing her to the most amazing orgasm. Anne had craved this woman, she wanted her in every single way, and now she was holding her hips tightly and leaning in. It was torturous being this close she could feel herself getting aroused. Ann then felt a drop of sweat drip onto her shoulder and roll down her back, something which would normally have disgusted Ann was now such a turn on. Hold it together and don't let her intimidate you Ann told herself.

“Don’t think you are getting 100% in this game” the woman breathlessly whispered into Ann‘s ear. Ann could have sworn she brushed her lips against her ear, Ann started to ache below, she could feel herself starting to get wet between her legs, the woman's breath sending shivers through her entire body. The woman was out of control, how could she do this to her, she was more experienced and mature and was taking advantage of her, it was wrong. 

The whistle went for the end of the third quarter.

Ann’s team the Newcastle Knights were 1 point down. Halifax Harriers were just edging this.

Ann was furious at all the touching during this quarter and that last move was just out of order, Ann hated her doing this to her but her body was saying the complete opposite. Her body was screaming, yes take me..

Ann whipped around and went face to face with the Captain of the Harriers, Ann was slightly shorter and had to go up on her tiptoes as she wanted to go eye to eye, she wasn't going to be intimidated by her. Ann looked directly into her deep brown eyes that were laughing back at her and she could see the corner of her mouth turned up, she was smirking, she didn't care about her, it was just a game. Fuck Ann wanted to wipe the smile off her face and kiss her at the same time. Ann glanced down at her lips and back to her eyes, dear God, this woman was just the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Shit, Ann realised what she had done, she had been caught and started to blush, not as if she would have seen her blushing as she was bright red with anger.

Ann's emotions were all over the place. Her nemesis did this to her every time they played each other. Ann was now furious with herself for getting played yet again.

Catherine Rawson, the Captain of the Knights, and her best friend could see what was happening and ran across the court to pull them apart.

“Ann leave it, she’s not worth it” Catherine was trying to drag her best friend away. Ann was so grateful for Catherine's intervention, she hadn't quite known what to say to Lister at that moment.

As Ann was being pulled away she looked over to the sideline and saw the Harriers Coach Mariana Belcombe, laughing and giving the thumbs up to Captain Lister. Ann hated Lister's girlfriend not because she was going out with the woman of her dreams, Mariana was just a fucking bitch. All she wanted to do was go over and slap the crap out of her, she knew Lister had been told to wind her up and she is fell for it. Every time she fell for it, Ann knew Lister knew exactly what buttons to press.

The Newcastle Knights Coach Eliza Priestly was screaming at her players to come to the edge of the court. She needed to calm her team down and get them into the right headspace before the final quarter.

This was the last netball game of the season, whoever won this game would win the league. It had been a hard season and Ann was up for Player of the Year, she was the standout player of the season and Lister was right behind her as well for the title. Ann, had 100% shooting accuracy against every team in the division except against the Knights, she was 15 minutes away from achieving the ultimate goal no other player had ever achieved and just hoped Lister wouldn't destroy her dream.

“Don’t let her rile you Ann, she is playing you, she knows you are playing well. Why are you letting her get to you?” Eliza was trying to calm her star player down. Eliza knew Ann was inexperienced at this level and coming up against Lister was always going to be tough.

“Sorry coach it's just that....., just” Ann looked down and then looked up “Lister is fucking with me, she keeps touching me and putting me off” there she said it, surely Coach Priestly had seen what Lister was doing and understand?

Catherine laughed “omg I can't believe you are complaining about being touched by Lister, you love it”. Ann gave the fuck you stare to her best mate. Ann had confessed to Catherine one drunken night that she had a huge crush on Lister and Catherine had teased her ever since. 

”Thats enough you two. Ann, I have known Lister a long time and yes she can be a bit on the dirty side when it comes to sledging, but you have to rise above it, it happens all the time and Lister is a master” Coach put her Arm around Ann and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

After Coach Priestly's pep talk the Knights Captain Catherine Rawson then addressed the players “let’s do this, we are so close, one point is nothing, this is our moment to shine, we have worked hard all season to get where we are, 15 more minutes. Harriet keep hustling the shooter, she is caving and Ann keep your cool, please!” Catherine looked directly at Ann, she couldn't afford Ann to be sent off not as they were this close to winning. They all put their hands together in the middle of the circle and shouted at the top of their lungs “Go Knights”

Tonight wasn’t just about winning, the England team selectors were watching as there were a few positions which were in doubt. One of these positions was shooter and Ann knew this, she was desperate to go to Tokyo and play in the same team as Lister.

Ann's problem was that she was rather on the short side for a shooter, but her accuracy was second to none, but the selectors wanted to run their eye over her one more time before making their decision. Everyone tonight was bringing their A-game. The Tokyo Olympics was next year and everyone wanted to be part of it as it was the pinnacle of every netballers career, the highest netball honour was Olympic Gold. Ann wanted Gold but she knew she had to play her best to get picked before she could even dream about getting on the plane to Tokyo.

The Knights turned and ran back to their positions.

“Hey Walker, ready for another 15 minutes of hell” Lister smiled

“Get fucked Lister”. Ann was trying to keep her cool and ignore the arrogant but extremely hot and sexy, Lister.

The last quarter was frantic, it was goal for goal, the ball was going from one end to the other, the crowd was loving it, it was nail-biting. The noise in the arena was deafening. The lead was swapping, Knights in the lead, then the Harriers, it was going to be a close game.

Lister was sticking to Ann like glue, and wasn’t giving her any space which meant Ann wasn’t seeing any of the ball. Ann was struggling to lose her marker, she would go left, Lister would go left, she would go right, Lister would go right, It was almost as if she could read her mind. Luckily, Lucy, the goal attack was scoring the goals keeping the Knights in it, as Lister was marking her out of the game. 

Ann desperately needed to get back into the game, how were the selectors going to pick her if she couldn’t get near the ball?. Why did she have to be up against the best goalkeeper in the country? Ann was now getting frustrated and could feel herself getting emotional. Surely Lister knew she hadn't been picked for Tokyo did she hate her that much to ruin her chances. Perhaps Lister wasn't the greatest thing since sliced bread Ann thought to herself.

Catherine was holding the centre court well and could see that Ann was struggling and was trying to get away from Lister. A few quick passes and Catherine tried to lift the ball over Listers head. Lister and Ann both jumped into the air desperately trying to get hold of the ball. Ann managed to out jump Lister, she might have been short but Ann had spring. Ann grabbed the ball, with both hands but the ball popped out and rolled out of court, Anns hands were just soaked with sweat. 

Ann was in mid flight and going down and she instinctively grabbed Lister who was also full stretch in the air. Anne knew if she is going down Lister was going with her. Lister hit the deck hard and Ann fell on top and instinctively pushed herself up and was now looking directly into those big brown eyes.

“OMG are you ok”. Ann could see Lister had fallen hard and could see she was in pain. Ann was genuinely concerned, she hated players going down and injuring themselves. 

They were both now transfixed on each other and Ann’s heart started skipping all over the place, Lister was so fucking hot, laying on top of this woman was amazing, all she wanted to do was lean in and kiss her and make love to her.

“Walker you only had to ask, I would have you on top of me any time you wanted, but that's my position, next time you will be underneath” Lister winked at Ann.

“Seriously you are such a shit” Ann pulled away, but Lister grabbed her hips to hold her there. Ann was stunned, what was she doing? When Ann looked back into Listers eyes she saw something that surprised her. It was a wanting, she felt Listers hands loosen. Ann pulled herself up, was she mistaken, or did Lister have feelings for her as well, before Ann knew it both the team's were around them helping them up.

“Ann are you ok?”. Catherine ask concerned, she can see the look on her friends face and it’s one of confusion.

“Yes, yes I am fine” Ann replied and she straightened out her netball tunic. She didn't look at Lister she couldn't.

The look in Listers eyes had unnerved Ann, she had seen that look before in a previous lover, it was definitely a wanting, Ann swallowed and thought to herself, don’t be silly, you are just imaging things, why would the great Anne Lister want me.

Ann looked up at the clock, 2 minutes to go, Lister took the throw in and the ball quickly shot down to the other end of the court, goal Harriers.

It’s 50 to 49 to the Harriers, the Knights needed a goal to draw, a draw would have them level on points but due the Knights superior goal difference they would be crowned champions.

One minute to go, Catherine had the center pass and quickly passed to Lucy, Lucy to Harriet, Harriet to Catherine, Catherine to Lucy they were desperately trying to get the ball to Ann, the ball was bouncing around between the center, goal attack, wing attack, Ann was still trying to shake Lister, only 15 seconds left. Catherine finally got the ball to Ann. This was it, the perfect position, Ann never missed from there.

Ann took a deep breath, lined up the shot, and then she made the biggest mistake of her life, she looked at Lister. Lister was staring at her, not the ball, but directly into her eyes, there was that look again, Lister couldn't hide her desire for Ann. Then Lister mouthed “I want to fuck you”

Ann looked away and took the shot, they ball glided through the air and hit the hoop, the ball in slow motion went around and around the hoop and instead of dropping in it toppled over the edge, Ann missed. The whistle went and Ann collapsed.


	2. Name of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we find out if Ann has made it onto the plane, and Listers side of the story.

Anne saw Walkers eyes roll to the back of her head she was fainting. Anne swooped in and caught her before she hit the deck. Anne pulled Walkers head onto her lap and was now stroking her hair. ”Walker” Anne was leaning in close whispering in her ear, trying to get Walker to wake up. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Anne was saying over and over again in her head. What had she done.

Anne had orchestrated the whole match from the first whistle, right down to the dying seconds where she had carefully positioned Walker into the perfect shooting position so she could score the winning goal. But no, Walker took her eye of the prize and looked straight into her eyes. 

Anne had been gazing at her willing the ball to leave her hands. All she had to do was shoot, how hard was that. She wanted Walker to get her 100%, be crowned woman of the match and be on that damn plane to Tokyo. Why did she have to look down and miss the shot, she ruined everything. Why did she have to say those things to her Anne thought? Anne knew why, she was head over heels for the girl and she so desperately want to fuck her.

Anne had come up against Walker in the first game of the season, she was a bit rusty as she had just come out of retirement to support her girlfriend Mariana Belcombe as this was her first coaching role.

Walker was the shortest goal shoot she had ever had to mark, and thought it would be a walk in the park but how wrong had she been. The little blonde had run rings around her, she was quick around the circle and was a phenomenal shooter. Probably the best she had ever come up against, she had a few things to learn but she was young but she had talent and bags of enthusiasm. Anne hadn’t been happy with her performance after the game and knew she had underestimated Walker. Luckily the Harriers had managed to scrape a draw. Action needed to be taken and Anne had a mission to learn everything about her opponent. Operation Walker was set in play.

The following three months Anne had watched every televised game Walker had been playing in and she would secretly go and watch her games. Anne was consumed, all she thought about was Walker from the moment she got up in the morning until the moment she went to sleep.

Operation Walker was paying off, she could now read Walker totally, she knew when she was going to go left or right, the drop of her shoulder was so slight most players marking her wouldn’t even notice, she would also have a quick glance in the direction she wanted her body to go in. Such delicate little gestures were easily missed. But not by Anne, she was like a hawk, this is why she was such a successful Goalkeeper, the best Goalkeeper.

Anne noticed that Walker also rubbed her thumb and index fingers together constantly when she didn’t have the ball, Anne was perplexed what this was about, and put it down to some sort of nerves, anxiety. She even noticed how cute her freckles were that were smattered across her face and went lightly down her neck, her ever so cute smile every time she nailed the shot, how her eyes twinkled when she saw her best friends Catherine and Harriett, oh how she wished Walker would look at her like that. Anne was totally under her spell and she had been from the moment she laid eyes upon her.

Anne had started to realize Operation Walker was turning into more than scoping out Walker, she was starting to get feelings for this girl. It was confirmed the night Vere Hobart came for dinner.

Vere was a good friend of Mariana and Anne’s, she was also the main England selector. Vere had spoken in confidence to Anne that Walker wasn’t being picked for Tokyo. Anne was shocked by the news as she had been sure Walker would be going. Anne had been counting down the months, she couldn’t wait to be going to the Olympics and was secretly excited about the prospect of spending quality time with Walker and getting to know her in every sense. Without Mariana around. 

Anne felt sick in the stomach when Vere told her Walker was out. It felt like someone had ripped her heart out and threw it against the wall and then stamped on it for good measure.

Anne had questioned Vere, when she was walking her out after dinner when Mariana was out of earshot, “Vere I can’t believe Walker isn’t first choice, she’s the best shooter in the country”

“But Anne she is very short for a shooter, it’s fine in England, but this is the Olympics, Have you seen the size of the Australian and New Zealand girls?”

“She may be short, but she has a low center of gravity and is so quick around the circle and has great spring she can out jump most Goalkeepers” Anne was virtually pleading.

“Ok Anne, I will take one more look at her next week, but she better play a blinder or she isn’t on the plane”. Anne kissed Vere goodnight and closed the door.

“What were you two whispering about” Mariana demanded

“Nothing, I am going to bed” Anne picked up her whiskey and headed towards the stairs.

“In the spare room again?”

“Yes goodnight”.

Mariana and Anne’s relationship was on the rocks big time, Mariana wasn’t the same girl she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Since she had become coach of the Halifax Harriers her ego was out of control. Anne had tried to bring her back to reality but to no avail. Anne hated this side of Mariana it was ugly but her love for her had blinded her for years. Not anymore, Anne had decided that after the last game of the season she was walking.

Anne lay in bed and just stared at the ceiling, what was she going to do, she had never imagined Vere wasn’t going to pick Walker, fuck, fuck, fuck. Operation Walker needed to go to another level as Anne didn’t care how but she had to get Walker on that plane. Then Anne had a brainwave, a plan, it was the most perfect plan.

Anne decided that Walker would need to be player of the match, get her 100% shooting record and the Knights needed to win the league. Anne had to make sure she wasn’t seen to deliberately throw the game. How hard could that be! Yes Mariana would be livid for losing the league, but she needed to be brought down a peg or two.

The day of the match ’Operation Walker’ was set in play. The first quarter played out nicely, Anne was jostling Walker just enough, letting her have a few balls but marking her tight. The nice thing about the tight marking, their skin would touch accidentally, well it wasn't accidental, Anne would touch Walker at every opportunity she just couldn't help herself. It didn't help the fact that Walker was wearing her favourite perfume Jean Paul Gaultier and it was driving her wild, just the smell was getting her aroused. Anne thought Walker was wearing it deliberately to throw her off her game? It was working, no it couldn't be, Walker wouldn't have known this perfume was her weakness. Concentrate, Anne thought, think about Tokyo..

Second quarter was much of the same, the scores were neck and neck, exactly what Anne had been hoping for. Again, Anne slipped in a few touches against Walker more than she would normally do in a match, but that damn perfume was getting her turned on. Anne couldn't help herself, Walker was just so hot.

It was in the third quarter, Anne weakened and totally forgot about Operation Walker. Walkers perfume was having its desired effect, with less than a minute to go Anne deliberately stood so close behind Walker she could feel the heat of her body, she then grabbed the poor girls hips. She felt Walker stiffen under her touch as she lent in to whisper in her ear. Anne was so turned on she could feel the heat in her whole core burning with desire for this woman and Anne was now soaked below. Anne just wished they were not standing on a court in an arena full of people. Anne just wanted to take Walker, make love to her, kiss every inch of her skin.

Anne had been surprised when the whistle went that Walker had gone head to head with her, luckily the Knights Captain had come over to pull her away. Otherwise Anne was sure she would have just kissed the poor girl, and she had seen Walker look down at her lips. Well well Anne had thought this girl might actually be keen.

Just one goal in it Operation Walker was back on track. The last quarter, Anne decided to man mark Ann totally, the plan was starting to unfold. Then the Knights Captain had tried to lob her and they both went for the ball which Walker grabbed and lost. Anne felt Walker deliberately grab her and pull her down, Anne landed heavily with Walker falling on top. Anne was in pain but it was fabulous having Walker on top all she wanted to do was grind her hips upwards. Anne was just staring deep into Walker's eyes. Walkers eyes we're the bluest of blue, Anne fell in love there and then, this girl was beautiful so innocent not like her cold hearted girlfriend Mariana.

Anne started to panic, she had let her guard down and shown more emotion than was intended. Anne did what she knew best and made a snarky comment to diffuse the situation but Walker bit back. Fuck why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut. When Walker tried to move she grabbed her hips, she didn’t want Walker to go she wanted to keep her there forever, Anne had so much lust and wanting for Walker it was written all over her face. When Anne realised what she was doing she threw her walls straight back up and she released her hands. Anne knew that had been close, had Walker realized what was going on? Probably not, she was too young to realise Anne was smitten.

Then came the pinnacle of Operation Walker, perfectly timed, 15 seconds left on the clock, she let Walker slip away from her so she was in the perfect shooting position. Success... all she had to do was score the bloody goal. Anne and Ann were going to Tokyo.. then she missed.....why had she mouthed those words, what had she been thinking.

–------------------

“Walker, Walker” Anne had her hand on Walkers cheek and was desperately trying to stop the tears, she was gutted she hadn't wanted to hurt this girl. A tear fell onto Walkers face and her eyes opened. Walkers blue eyes were now staring back at her, Walker looked like an angel.

“Anne” Ann said softly as she looked lovingly at Lister.

Anne smiled everything was going to be ok, and touched Walkers face tenderly. Anne’s heart somersaulted. 

Then Ann realized she wasn’t having a dream and tears started to well up. Those big blue eyes had now gone dark, where there was love there was now hatred. “How could you do this to me? leave me alone” Ann started to sit up and pushed Lister away.

Catherine grabbed Listers shoulder “Lister you need to go, NOW” Catherine gave Lister a look of disapproval, she had seen what Lister had done all game to her friend and had seen her mouth those words, she was pretty angry.

Listers team were pulling her back to the side of the court where Coach Mariana was waiting, smiling, victorious, Anne could see the smugness on her face and it wasn’t attractive at all. She looked up Into the crowd and saw Vere, who was shaking her head and mouthing ’No’

Walker wasn’t going, Anne’s chest started to tighten, she felt sick to her stomach, her team mates were jumping around celebrating, Anne couldn’t, how could she. Anne had just destroyed Walkers dream.

Anne turned to look at Walker, she was distraught, Harriet and Catherine were comforting her. Operation Walker had failed, Anne was heartbroken, how had it come to this. Anne didn’t like the person she had become and the rest of the evening was a blur.

Anne knew she had to fix this mess, all she wanted to do was make amends and get Walker on that damn plane..but how?


	3. Take a Chance on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.... Both Annes are feeling like shit..

The phone was ringing and ringing at Shibden, but there was no one in to answer it as Anne was out on her daily run and she hadn’t taken her mobile with her, not as if she had one at the moment, that met a timely end when Anne threw it against the wall in a fit of rage after the final game of the season. The only thing that was keeping Anne sane at this time was keeping up her fitness.

Rachel Hemingway, the housekeeper was running late for work and just as she entered the back door she heard the phone ringing and rolled her eyes. ”with all this money you would think they could have a bloody answering machine”. Rachel rushed into the entrance way and grabbed the phone. “Hello Shibden Hall, Lister residence”

“Hemingway, so lovely to hear your voice”

“Lady Marion, how are you” Hemingway loved Anne’s sister, she had always been her favorite of the two. Her and Marion were good friends and she missed her since she got married to Lord Atwood and moved to Atwood Manor. Rachel was pleased that Marion had finally met someone and settled down and had escaped her sister and Mariana. Rachel had only stayed out of loyalty since Marion left, that wasn't really the case the money was excellent.

Shibden was so quiet these days, Anne rattled around in the family mansion by herself and had shut most of it off so only a few rooms were now in use. The rest of the rooms were just dust collectors.

“Rachel, please drop the Lady bit, Marion will be fine, hows Anne is she any better?” Marion had seen the tv coverage of the game and she knew something had happened. She knew her sister, always making the wrong decisions and getting into trouble. Plus Anne had finally kicked Mariana out, that relationship was done and dusted which pleased Marion as she never liked Mariana, the sisters had drifted apart over recent years because of her.

“Not good Marion, she’s been locked up in her room for months now, and just runs and runs. I don’t think she is even sleeping, the circles under her eyes are bad, I don’t know what to do and she doesn’t want to talk to anyone about it. I am worried”.

“Rachel leave it with me, I will be over later, to sort her out and thank you for keeping an eye out for her” Marion knew this was bad and it was time for an intervention.

Hemingway was putting the phone down just as Anne returned from her run. “Was that Marion?” 

Hemingway just looked at her “how did you know”

“Marion is the only person who rings on that damn phone, please don’t tell me she is coming over?” Anne shook her head, the last person she wanted to see right now and give her a lecture was Lady Marion. But deep down she had missed her sister and thought she should put a bit more of an effort in especially now that the root cause of their problems had been kicked into touch.

Marion arrived at 3pm and Hemingway had already left for the day. It had been a while since Marion had been home and she just stood in the hallway breathing it all in. Shibden had a distinctive smell, musty! Marion smiled before thowing her coat over the bannister and ventured up to Anne’s room.

Anne’s room had been redecorated since Marion had last visited, it had more of a womanly touch, which made it more inviting and not so masculine the way Anne liked it, definitely Marianas doing Marion thought.

Anne was stretched out on the bed reading a book, she was still in her track pants and her hoodie. It was cold in the house being late December.

“Anne you look dreadful” Marion couldn't believe how gaunt her sister was looking,

“Ahh Lady Marion how kind of you, I have missed your compliments!” Anne smiled, it still amused her that Marion had a title, who would of thought!, it was probably the first smile Anne had mustered in a while. She stood up and grabbed her sister and hugged, and hugged. “god I’ve missed you”

Marion was taken aback, Anne was not normally so affectionate like this, but she wasn’t complaining. They both sat down on the bed.

“Anne, I spoke to Vere Hobart and, well she is concerned about you, you didn’t bother to show up at the England meeting, you know work starts in 6 weeks and you are going on tour to Jamaica for some friendly games, team work and all that, and no one can get hold of you, why aren’t you answering your mobile?” Marion glanced over to the bedside table and there sat Annes mobile in pieces “oh I see, that’s the reason”

“I couldn’t face it Marion, I couldn’t face seeing Catherine Rawson and Harriet Parkhill, not after that game”.

“Anne, you need to pull it together”, Marion wasn’t normally this direct with her elder sister but someone had to be. “Is this about that Walker girl?”

Anne looked down, “yes” she couldn’t even look at Marion, “I just can’t shake this feeling, I hate myself for what I did”.

Anne spent the next hour telling Marion about Operation Walker and waited for Marion to give her a blast. Instead Marion hugged her.

“So no telling off, no screaming what an idiot I have been?” Anne looked confused, what had got into Marion had married life calmed her down?

“I think it’s beautiful, this is the most romantic thing you have ever said and done, she wasn’t getting chosen and you put your career on the line to throw a game so this girl could fulfill her dream. I swear you are going soft Anne. It’s a shame your ego and your lack of control around beautiful women is your Achilles heel”

Marion was right, beautiful woman were her weakness, Walker was her kryptonite. Ann Walker had long blonde wavy hair which glistened like gold in the sunlight, her white porcelain skin was flawless with the cutest smattering of freckles across her face and down her neck. Her lips were pink and luscious and ever so kissable and those big blue eyes, that smile, yes Walker was definitely her weakness.

Anne knew Marion was right, how hadn’t she figured this out on her own, Anne knew she had been so consumed with guilt she just couldn’t see reason. The pennies were dropping, she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and groaned, she hated it when Marion was right. “Ok, ok, but I am still not looking forward to crossing paths with Catherine and Harriet”.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on everything that had been going on, Marion was so happy to be back in Anne’s life. As Marion was leaving she turned to Anne “You are coming to ours for Christmas? And no isn’t an option” a quick hug and kiss and she was on her way.

+++++++++++++

It was 1pm, Walker was still in bed, she had fallen into a bit of a depression since the game, she would hardly leave her room. Ann shared a flat with Catherine and Harriet, generally it was a party house, not so much since that day.

Harriet and Catherine were worried about Ann, they knew of her problems with anxiety but this was different they couldn’t seem to pull her out of her gloom, no matter what they tried. Harriet and Catherine knew something had to be done and they decided they had to call her sister Elizabeth in Scotland, she would know what to do. Harriet and Catherine had made the England squad but they never spoke of it around Ann in case she got even more upset. But walking on eggshells around her had been a nightmare. An intervention was needed.

Elizabeth was concerned about her little sister, she knew Ann was delicate and a bit of a worry wort but since she had taken up netball she had improved tremendously, her confidence had grown. Ann still did the index finger and thumb rubbing, but it calmed her down, so no one mentioned it. Elizabeth sorted out babysitters for the kids and headed down to Newcastle to see if she could sort Ann out.

Ann was alone in the flat when the doorbell rang, she threw a jumper over her pjs and opened the door.

“Liz” Ann burst out crying and jumped into her sisters arms. She had no idea her sister was coming and by the size of the suitcase she was staying a few days.

“Annie what’s the matter, why didn’t you call me, Catherine and Harriet have been so worried about you”. Elizabeth looked at her sister, Ann was so pale and gaunt, she obviously hadn’t been looking after herself.

“Talk to me please” Ann and Elizabeth made there way to the couch, Elizabeth held Anns hands in hers.

Ann told her everything, how she was totally into Lister and had been for years, she was her idol and she felt betrayed by what had happened. How could someone she liked so much and respected be so mean to her. Her heart was broken.

Ann had always liked Lister from the moment she first saw her play when she was 15. Her school had gone to watch an England game, and she was transfixed on the boyish goal keeper. Lister was an exceptional player and she moved around that circle like a gazelle. Lister had shoulder-length brown hair which was scraped back off her face, her features were sharp but she had a cheeky grin and beautiful dark brown eyes. Ann had pestered and pestered Lister after the game until she caved in and had a picture taken with her. This was her most treasured item and the tissue Lister had used and had discarded in the bin after the game. Ann also had every newspaper clipping and followed her career religiously. Lister was Anns first crush.

Elizabeth knew that Ann liked Lister as she talked about no one else over the years, she had seen the photo of them both which was up on Ann’s bedroom wall. But Elizabeth was puzzled “Ann it doesn’t sound like she was being mean to you, by the way you describe it, it sounds like she was teasing you and trying to put you off your game, isn’t that the point of netball? I think she might have feelings for you also, why would she look at you that way?”

“But I might have read it wrong, I just don’t know”. Ann started to fret again.

“Ann I am going to be straight with you, it might hurt but why would the selectors not select you because of one missed shot and you fainting?. There must be more to it. Are you sure you are ready for Olympics, you are only 23 and I hate to say it, you are very short for a shooter”

“Liz you are supposed to be on my side”. Ann looked away, but thought her sister had a point, was she reading more into this than necessary. Was she really upset because Lister had embarrassed her or was she embarrassed because she fainted in front of everybody. Ann should have risen above Listers baiting, perhaps she wasn’t ready to go to the Olympics.

Lister was 12 years older than her, she had lived life and was an experienced netballer, the best, she knew how to rile up the opposition, perhaps Ann needed to toughen up. It was almost like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders when she realized a few home truths. Ann had had her heart set on the Olympics, mainly because Lister would finally be her team mate and she could spend quality time with her. But she wasn’t going to the Olympics and Emily Snowden and Ange Goodyear where the two goal shoots going, their shooting averages were way below Anns but they were both very tall, 6ft plus and when she weighed up everything like how big the Australian and New Zealanders were she felt silly. It hadn’t been Listers fault at all.

\--------------

”Eliza Priestly” it’s Vere Hobart

“Vere so nice to hear from you” Eliza had been given the prestigious position of England coach, she had been desperate to get this position and was over the moon that even after losing the league to the Halifax Harriers she was still appointed.

“Eliza, just wanted to touch base regarding the Jamaican trip, how are the plans going?”

“Excellent, excellent, I am starting to worry about Anne as she hasn’t returned any of my calls and to be honest if we are to have any chance against the Australians or New Zealanders this year we need her. Without Anne we don’t stand a chance” Eliza knew that Anne was going to be her only chance of the team getting gold.

“How’s the rest of the team” Vere asked

“Well I am also a bit worried about Ange Goodyear, she showed up on crutches at the last meeting. According to my sources, grapevine, she fell out of a nightclub drunk. Are you sure Walker wouldn’t be a better choice.” Eliza wanted Walker, yes she wasn’t the finished article and was rather on the short side but at least she was reliable and would give 100%.

“Not you as well” Vere said

“What do you mean not just me”

“Anne was pushing her case a week before the final game of the season, Walker had one foot on the plane steps until she fainted, plus I think she needs some one on one coaching as she is still very green”

“Anne pushed her case, really, now that’s surprising, I thought that there was no love lost between them.” Eliza was starting to put two and two together and smiled, she knew exactly what was going on. “Vere I have got an idea, here me out”

\---------------

The door bell rang at Shibden and Hemingway rushed to open the door, knowing Anne hated it being rung more than once.

“Is Anne Lister in, its Vere Hobart and Eliza Priestly to see her”

“Yes, yes come in”

“Sorry for turning up unannounced but we can’t get hold of Anne, she isn’t answering her mobile”.

“Yes she threw her mobile at the wall a few months ago and hasn’t replaced it”. Hemingway pointed at the dent in the wall where the said phone had met a grisly end.

“Who is it Hemingway and if it’s Marion, I am not in” Anne shouted from upstairs.

Anne ran down the stairs and stopped. Eliza and Vere were in the hallway looking up at her. “Ah ladies, do come in” Anne was surprised to see them both.

“Anne you look terrible” Vere shook her head.

“Yes, yes” Anne gave them both a hug and ushered them into the parlour. “What can I do for you both. Hemingway can you organize some tea please”

Anne gestured for them to both sit in the sofas by the fireplace and knelt down to put a few more logs on and started prodding to get them alight. 

Eliza spoke first “Anne we are not going to lie to you, we have concerns over our goal shooter options, which means we want to take three goal shoots to Jamaica, give them a game each and the best two go to the Olympics.”

Anne immediately stood up, oh god, Walker was in, please let Walker be in Anne was saying over and over in her head,

“We are going to take a chance on Walker, but there are conditions” Vere said and looked at Anne.

Eliza turned to Anne “being Walkers Coach last season, all I can say is that she is a phenomenal shooter but she isn’t the finished article, I know you had studied her before the last game as you marked the poor girl out of it. I know you study your opponents, just like I used to.” Eliza smiled remembering her heyday. “the thing is we want you to give her one on one coaching, we need you to get her ready and if she plays better than the other two shooters she will be picked”

“I know this is a big ask Anne for you to take on a coaching role as well as playing, but it’s for the whole team”. Vere knew Anne wouldn’t say no, she knew Anne liked Walker in more than just a friendly way but she had a contingency plan in place.

Anne was trying not to show her excitement, it was like Christmas and she was getting every toy she ever wanted. All Anne wanted to do in this moment was leap up and down and scream, fuck she was so happy.

“And one last condition, which will be written into your England contract” Vere was now smiling, here was the contingency plan. Anne looked confused, but she didnt care, she was finally going to be with her Walker.

“If you fratanize with her she is off the team” Vere said sternly.

Anne just looked at them both in disbelief, so you can have all the Christmas presents you want but you couldn’t open them omg this was going to torture, fuck, how was she going to keep her hands of Walker. Anne knew she had to for Walkers sake.

As Vere and Eliza were leaving, Vere turned to Anne “and get yourself a new bloody phone and soon!”

\----------------

“Are we telling Walker about the condition” Eliza asked

“God no, we can’t legally put that in the contract but Anne doesn’t know that, she will just assume Walker knows,” Eliza was shocked how cunning Vere had been. 

They both started to laugh and off they went to deliver the news to Ann.


	4. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Shibden with a few surprises thrown in. Anne is still behaving, but for how much longer...

Catherine and Harriet had made sure they had been out all day so when Ann’s sister Elizabeth arrived, they would have some alone time. They were hoping that Elizabeth could get through to their best friend, they needed her better so their lives could go back to normal.

Catherine and Harriet were both surprised when they had seen Eliza Priestly and Vere Hobart leaving their apartment building and jumping into a cab. The girls ran across the road and ran up the stairs. Before they were even close to the door they could hear music. Dancing Queen by Abba was playing.

Abba was the happy music the girls played, actually most Friday nights whilst they were getting ready for a night out on the tiles this would be blasting. Ann had introduced them to her favorite music and they had never looked back.

When they opened the door, both Elizabeth and Ann were dancing around the lounge, Ann had the biggest smile on her face and looked as if she didn’t have a care in the world, she looked so happy.

Ann spotted her friends at the door and ran over to them and jumped into their arms.

“OMG I am going to Jamaica!”

——————————-

Many songs later the girls were now all relaxing in the lounge discussing the trip to Jamaica.

Ann’s phoned pinged a text had come in, she reached to see who was texting at this late hour. Omg it was Lister.

AL - Hi Ann sorry to bother you this late but I have been speaking to Eliza and we have decided that we need to keep this under wraps with me coaching you, we don’t want to upset the other shooters. Obviously Catherine and Harriet are fine to know as we will need them to help out. Did you guys want to come for dinner Saturday night so we can all get to know each other better and work out a plan of attack?”

Ann could hardly believe her eyes, this morning she had been crying into her pillow and now she was on top of the world and Anne was texting her. Ann felt a warm rush through her body. She didnt ask the others if they wanted to go as she was going and they were coming if they liked it or not.

AW- Yes we would love to

AL - I will have a car pick you up at 5.30, make sure you are all hungry. See you Saturday. Ps If you have any dietary requirements please let me know.

AW - I eat anything! See you Saturday,

Mmm thought Anne, Anything! and she chuckled to herself.

———————————

Saturday morning arrived and Ann was a bag of nerves, she had been up since the crack of dawn, she couldn’t sleep, how could she sleep, all night she had thought of Lister, she was going to see where she lived, It was surreal. Ann was glad Catherine and Harriet were coming as well, her wing women, everything would be ok and her anxiety would be kept in check having her best friends by her side. The girls had groaned when they found out about the dinner but they knew Coach Priestly had wanted all of them to get together. Plus going to Lister's place was a perfect excuse to check her out, they didn’t know too much about this woman and they needed to protect Ann at all costs and dinner was an opportunity they couldn't refuse.

“Ann are you trying on dresses already, it’s 8am!?” Catherine was standing there in her pjs wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Yes, I couldn’t sleep. The red dress or the flowery one” she held both up for Catherine to look at, Harriet had now joined her.

“Well it all depends, if this was a date I would say the red one, but it’s ‘NOT’ a date Ann we are going for dinner!!” Catherine just shook her head. “Haven’t you learnt anything over the last few months, you have been totally heart broken and hating Lister and now look at you like nothing has happened, sometimes I wonder about you”

“Ok, the flowery one it is, but I still look good in it though don’t I?” Ann was ignoring Catherine’s comment, she was right of course Lister did fuck with her emotions, but she was just so happy and she didn't want to hide it Ann wanted the world to know how amazingly happy she was.

“I don’t know why we bother Catherine” Harriet said “I am going back to bed, it’s way too early for me” with that Harriet left and went back to her room.

“Guys please” Ann tried to plead but to no avail, she looked at the flowery dress and thought, yes this will do, its a classic which fitted her in the right places and was low enough at the front to not be too revealing, she didn’t want to hand herself on a plate to Lister, well she did of course. She could feel the customary ache between her legs at just the thought of seeing her later, Ann didn't know how she was going to cope tonight.

Meanwhile at Shibden, Anne had been rushing round like a headless chicken, she wanted the evening to be perfect, to show Walker what life would be like if she was with her. Anne had spent most of the week imagining them together, but she had to stop thinking this, she had to be professional, that damn contract she could kill Vere and Eliza.

Listers driver pulled up promptly at 5.30pm to take the girls to Shibden, Ann, Catherine and Harriet all piled in. They were all a bit excited, regardless of where they were going they were going together and they were happy. Ann was beaming, she had been counting down the hours all day. Ann had checked herself in the mirror numerous times and after asking the girls 5 times if the dress was ok, they had had enough, Ann was on cloud nine and nothing was bringing her down.

Catherine asked the driver where they were going, she was curious to know where Lister lived.

“Shibden Hall love”

“OMG are you serious” Harriet squealed “that place is amazing it’s one of the oldest houses in Halifax, I didn’t connect the dots, I didnt realize Anne Lister was a Lister, Lister” all three were astounded, how could this dick of a woman be from one of the most esteemed families in Halifax.

Ann’s heart sank a little, Not only did Lister live at Shibden Hall but had her own driver, Ann wasn't even in the same league, she wouldn’t be interested in a girl from Newcastle brought up on a council estate. Ann's heart sank, her little bubble of happiness was bursting, but she was still going to enjoy the evening regardless.

As they pulled into the long driveway it was hard to see much as it was already dark, Ann so wished they had arrived in the daylight to see this house Harriet had been raving on about for the last half an hour. Harriet had also enlightened them that Anne's sister was Lady Marion Atwood who was in all the socialite magazines.

The car pulled up at 6 o’clock at Shibden. Anne was watching from the window as the three girls got out of the car, she couldn’t see what they were wearing as they all had winter coats on, it wasn’t overly cold for December but Anne had made sure all the fires were going so it was warm when they arrived.

Anne opened the door and had the biggest smile on her face “welcome ladies do come in”

Anne was dressed in a pair of elegant black slacks, matched with a simple black cashmere jumper, the only bit of colour was the exquisite red ruby heart necklace which sparkled in the light, the necklace was a family heirloom and one of her favorite possessions. Anne had wanted to put her heart on show and what better way than with the necklace.

Ann couldn’t stop staring at Lister and was looking her up and down, wow she looked stunning Ann thought. Ann's heart was skipping all over the place. 

Anne had caught Walker checking her out and when their eyes finally met, there was no hate in her blue eyes just warmth and happiness . Anne was relieved and let out a sigh she was so happy that Walker didn’t hate her anymore.

Anne ushered the three of them into the vast entrance hall and helped them with their coats. Anne had been desperate to see what Walked was wearing under her coat and she wasn't disappointed. Walker looked stunning, she was so used to seeing her in netball gear, seeing her in a dress was something totally different, she liked this dress look, it was very sexy and she noticed she had makeup on, not too much just a light coating and a light red lipstick that complimented the dress. oh how she wished she could scoop her up in her arms and just kiss her.

“Right ladies, would anyone like a quick tour of the house before dinner” Anne asked.

“Oh god yes” Harriet said, she didnt care if the others didn’t she loved this house and wanted to explore.

“Is it only you that lives here” Ann questioned

“Yes, it hadn’t been my plan to, as my sister was supposed to live here when she got married, didn’t realize she would snag a lord and get her own manor, so Shibden is mine, way too big for me, but it’s the family estate and someone has to look after it,” Anne proceeded to show them around downstairs, apart from one room.

“What’s in that room” Catherine asked,

“That’s a surprise for later” Anne couldn’t wait to show them all the surprise.

Catherine had also noticed that the table in the dining room had been set for 6 people, not much escaped Catherine. But she didn’t say anything, it was probably Coach Priestly and Vere Hobart who would be attending, it made sense.

Anne could see Walker looking up at the stairs, there was only one room Walker had been really interested in looking at, and that was Anne's bedroom. Anne smiled she knew exactly which room Walker wanted to see and how she wanted her in there on her own, on her bed. One day Anne thought.

The doorbell rang “I need to get that, if you want to check out upstairs go ahead”. Anne hadn’t even turned around and the three of them were running up the stairs. Well, well, well Anne chuckled to herself.

The three of them stumbled into Listers bedroom first, this was always the room they had wanted to check out. The room was extremely large and very impressive, the bed was a luxurious four poster. Ann could imagine being taken on that bed by Lister, Ann smiled to herself. The dark paneling on the walls was quite masculine but there were enough womanly touches dotted around to make the room soft and inviting. One corner of the bedroom was dedicated to netball, trophies, pictures of Lister at various competitions and there was the Silver Medal, the closest anyone in England had got to a gold, Ann was drawn to it, she picked it up and held it in her hand.

“Wow it’s amazing” all three were examining it with such intent they didn’t see the three women standing in the doorway.

“My god Lister, three beautiful woman in your bedroom, now that’s a record even by your standards” Tib Northcliffe let out the loudest laugh, the girls spun around. Anne was blushing, trust Tib to say something like that.

Catherine, Harriet and Ann were standing open mouthed, their in front of them were the three most famous English netballers, Anne Lister, Isabella Tib Norcliffe and Sophie Ferrell.

Catherine couldn’t contain herself “OMG Miss Norcliffe I am a huge fan” Catherine was gushing, she had modeled her game on Norcliffes and was in total awe, she couldn't believe she was standing In the same room as her idol.

In her heyday Isabella Norcliffe was untouchable, the best centre in the world, she was formidable, unfortunately, her wild ways and excessive drinking cut her career short by a few years, if only she had been in that final, Lister and Ferrell might have walked away with the gold.

“Catherine call me Tib please” Tib could see this evening was going to be fun after all. When Anne had sent out an SOS for help, she was a bit reluctant, now, not so much, Catherine was beautiful and Tib definitely wanted to get to know her better in every way. 

As they made their way downstairs, Anne stopped in front of the only room they hadn’t been in.

“Ok before dinner I need to show you all this. As you already know we need to keep this coaching private so not to upset anyone”. Anne opened the door to reveal the main hall had been cleared and there in front of them was a netball court which Anne had specially installed.

“My god Lister you have outdone yourself, amazing” Sophie said and slapped Anne’s back, Anne had the biggest smile on her face. She looked over to the others. “Well what do you think? good enough for a practice court?”

“It’s perfect,” said Ann, she couldn’t believe Lister had gone to all this trouble and expense, she was touched and could feel a lump in her throat, but she wasn't going to come undone not in front of Lister.

“Oh and for good measure these two trouble makers will be practising with us, their experience will be invaluable, but be gentle on them as they are a bit out of shape” Sophie and Tib, had let themselves go over the years and were not as fit as Anne but they were looking forward to the challenge and helping out the next generation.

Any doubts Catherine and Harriet had about Lister were definitely out of the window, they could see she was trying to make up for everything and that Listers only mission was to get Ann on that plane.

“Let’s eat” Anne guided them all out of the room, Walker was last and she turned to Anne.

“Thank you Anne, this means so much to me, I won’t let you down, I promise” Lister reached and touched Ann's arm. The touch was electric they both felt it.

“Everything will be alright I will get you to Tokyo even if it kills me, I need to do this for you Ann, I blame myself”

”Please don't blame yourself Anne, it's not your fault, I know that now, I just need to prove myself in Jamaica and I know you will help me”

”I would do.... I will....now let’s all get to know each other” Anne nearly let her feelings slip, she would do anything for this girl.

Dinner was a success, the food was glorious, Anne always hired a top chef when she needed to impress the ladies and it was working a treat tonight. Tib and Sophie spent the evening telling anecdotes of all their adventures and scrapes they would get up to on tour. Anne did appreciate them telling the stories, Shibden hadn’t had this much laughter in its walls for years.

It was nice as Anne could sit back and take it all in, she was on the Whiskey tonight. Anne was stroking her glass whilst she was swilling it around she was in deep thought. My god, Walker was beautiful she was mesmerized, a sharp kick from Sophie under the table brought her back to reality. Sophie had noticed her staring and gave her that look to behave. Anne had tried hard all evening not to pay too much attention to Walker as she didn’t want the others thinking bad of her, but it was so hard not to keep looking. During dinner she had glanced over at her occasionally and each time she had caught Walker looking back at her.

The evening was a success and by 11.30pm they were heading out the door.  
Anne pulled Walker to one side “Ann I need to meet with you before the first practice session on Wednesday. I need to go through some videos with you, we can do it here, at your place or somewhere neutral, I need you to feel comfortable and I..”

“Here will be fine, and thank you again Anne, I can’t remember when I have had so much fun” Ann was glowing, she was slightly giddy after the champagne and now she was finally going to get her one on one with Lister, Ann was so happy.

“I will send a car Monday 4pm?”

“Perfect”. All Ann wanted to do was go up to her host and kiss her for the wonderful night, but she didnt want to come across as too eager.

Once they left the three of them sat in the lounge in front of the fire and Anne poured them all a nightcap.

“My god Anne, Walker is so into you and I can see you are totally infatuated with her. I don’t know how you are going to keep your hands to yourself and there is no way you will be able to keep to that clause in your contract! You are definitely playing with fire “Tib laughed

“I know I am screwed” Ann said and took a large swig of her whiskey.


	5. When I Kissed the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s 2019 out of the way! The title should give you a clue of what’s to come. Roll on 2020 there are definitely a few more surprises in store! Especially in Jamaica...

Ann arrived at Shibden just after 4.30pm, it was dark once again, one day Ann would get to see Shibden in the daylight in all its glory. Since the dinner on Saturday night Ann had thought about nothing else but coming back. It had been a fabulous evening, Catherine, Harriet and Ann had such a great night they were all buzzing when they left. 

Ann wasn’t quite sure what videos Anne would be making her watch but it didn’t matter as it was just going to be just the two of them and Ann was sure Anne had invited her over for more than just that. Ann was dressed very casual compared to Saturday night and had just thrown on a pair of black jeans and a red jumper.

Anne had been just as excited for the arrival of Ann and had made sure Shibden was immaculately tidy and warm, when she opened the door they both burst out laughing, Anne was also in black jeans and a red jumper.

“Mmmm what are the odds similar outfits, people might start presuming, do come in Ann”. 

Ann didn’t mind if people started to presume she would be quite happy, she wanted Anne and tonight was going to be the night. They were finally alone at last with no interruptions from anyone. Ann had imagined Anne pulling her in for a kiss and her strong hands running down her body as soon as the door opened.

“Right let’s go to my office” Anne started to lead the way. 

Ann was taken aback there had been no kiss it was all very business like. Ann was annoyed at herself for believing this evening was going to be more than just work, Anne was just helping her, that was all, there was nothing else. Ann felt her heart ache with disappointment. 

Ann hadn’t seen an office on the tour of Shibden on Saturday night and when Anne started to walk upstairs she realized that they had only managed to see one of the upstairs rooms, Anne's bedroom, and what a wonderful room it was. The office was a smaller room next to the bedroom with the same dark panelling, it had more netball memorabilia dotted around. Ann was surprised how much Anne had won over the years, she had been very successful in her career. Ann was just looking around trying to take it all in.

“Yes really need to get rid of some of these, I only keep them around to piss my sister off, she was hopeless at sports and I suppose I just wanted to rub it in” Anne chuckled, how she loved to tease Marion, it gave her so much joy, god she had been quite mean when they were younger.

Anne walked over to the desk, two chairs sat side by side, with a decent amount space between them. Damn thought Ann, she was hoping they would be sat a bit closer together, what was she thinking, she was here to work, not get seduced by Anne and from the first five minutes of being at Shibden there didn't look like there would be any seducing, but Ann so desperately wanted Anne to take her here right now, to pull her into her strong arms and kiss her, softly and then roughly swoop her up and carry her to the bedroom next door and make mad passionate love to her all night. Ann was now feeling silly, she was just a child, Anne was so much more mature. These stupid fantasies, needed to stop.

“Are you ok Ann?” Anne could see that Ann was miles away.

“Yes, yes, sorry just taking it all in, it’s just a bit,,” shit, had Anne realized what she had been thinking, no impossible.

“Shall we begin” Anne gestured towards one of the chairs. Hemingway entered the room with some refreshments.

“Ah Hemingway, this is Ann Walker, you will be seeing her around here quite a bit, thank you for the refreshments and that will be all for today, see you tomorrow”

“Nice to meet you Miss Walker, goodnight Anne” Ann gave a little wave and smiled. A housekeeper, a driver, fuck Anne was definitely out of her league.

Ann had hoped there might be a bit more light conversation to get to know each other a big better but Anne was in business mode, it was straight to work. Anne was concentrating on the screen and was being very animated with her hands, Ann wasn’t watching the screen she was mesmerized by Anne, she was stunning she liked being this close to her. Anne for some reason had stuck her on the far side of the table on Saturday night, much to her disappointment. Now all she wanted to do was just touch her skin, kiss her cheek, she could smell her scent she was that close, she smelt fresh, she could tell she had recently showered. Again Ann couldn't stop herself drifting off and fantasizing.

Anne turned and their eyes met, Ann hastily looked away, she started to blush. Fuck she had been caught, she should be concentrating, she was here to learn.

Anne was secretly delighted that she had caught Ann staring, it confirmed that she was definitely interested in her, Anne had hoped she was, but it would make things complicated with the contract. Anne ignored the heat rising between her legs, she would deal with that later when the lovely Miss Walker had left. Anne realized she was pretty much turned on whenever she was in the same room as Ann, she swore it was a punishment she had to bare, but for how much longer, as at some point she was going to snap, she would only be able to keep this pent up lust under control for so long.

Anne played video after video, not just of Ann’s games but other games. Ann started to focus and tried not to get distracted again.

“OMG, I didn’t realise I dipped my shoulder, or looked when I was changing direction. No wonder I couldn’t get away from you in that 4th quarter”. But Ann was puzzled. “If you could read me that well how come you didn’t do it so much in the other quarters”

“Ahh, well, mmm I got distracted” Anne changed the subject quickly the last thing she wanted Ann to know was that she threw the game. “So this is what we will be working on before we go to Jamaica, because if I can read you like a book so will all the other Goal Keepers. I will train all your bad habits out of you. Ann your shooting is phenomenal so we won’t have to worry about that side of your game. It won’t be easy changing your habits as it’s not something you are aware of doing” Anne leaned back in her chair and smiled to herself, she was thoroughly enjoying tonight, she liked nothing more than talking about netball, she thought she should really go into coaching after the Olympics. Wouldn’t that be fun to go up against Mariana and kick some butt. Anne still couldn’t believe Mariana irritated her so much especially as they had been so in love.

The clock chimed in the hallway it was 10pm and James, Anne’s driver would be waiting outside to take Ann home.

“Good lord, look at the time, we have been at this for hours, time you went home I think Miss Walker, James will be waiting for you outside”

Ann was gutted the evening was over already, she wished she could have been there all night. “Thank you so much for this Anne, I can’t believe how much I have learnt tonight, you are amazing, have you ever thought about coaching?”

Anne laughed “funny you should say that” Anne stood up and walked out the study with Ann.

Just as Ann was leaving, Anne grabbed and hugged her, she wasn’t going to but it just felt right.

Ann was shocked, she hadn't seen this coming, all night Anne had kept her at arms length and then suddenly out of the blue she had grabbed her for a hug. Ann didn't want to let go, Anne was finally in her arms and she squeezed her tight.. Ann held on a bit longer than was required.

When they parted Anne looked into Ann's eyes ”Goodnight” and walked her out. Anne had noticed Ann held on longer than necessary, It was nice she thought. It didn’t say no hugging in that damn contract.

——————————

The weeks past quickly and the training sessions had been very successful. Ann had done her homework and had watched all of Anne’s games. This hadn’t been a hard thing to do as she could watch her all day. Anne had shown her what to look for when studying someone, she could have just told her what her flaws were but that would have been too easy. It didn’t take Ann long to find out herself. Ann couldn’t believe the perfect Miss Lister had flaws, her weaker side was her right, which was unusual for someone who was right-handed. She also wasn’t the greatest of jumpers, Anne's strength was definitely being able to read her opponents, apart from that Anne Lister was perfect in her eyes. The only other major flaw Ann could see was that she hadn’t jumped her bones yet.

Ann was learning to disguise her moves, which was a lot harder than she first thought but being able to practice against one of the best Goalkeepers in the world was invaluable, you couldn’t buy that experience. Ann knew she was starting to become a complete player, she still had a long way to go but she had improved leaps and bounds over the last three weeks. She had nearly got to the stage where she was getting nearly unmarkable. Anne was proud of her Miss Walker she was turning into a real force.

Catherine and Tib were getting along like a house on fire and they had such a great rapport. Catherine’s speed and movement had improved tenfold, Anne was going to recommend to Coach Priestly that Catherine should be given the Captains armband. Anne was certain she was the right choice as she certainly didn’t want it.

Anne turned to Tib “Tib you really ought to be in the England set up, I might have a word with Prestly if you don’t mind, I think the rest of the team could benefit from your experience”

“Not sure if Priestly would have me after all the trouble I caused her in my heyday” Tib hoped Anne could swing it but she wasn’t holding her breath.

Harriet and Sophie were like long lost sisters, Sophie had introduced Harriet to her younger brother Sebastian and they were now dating. Anne swore all they talked about was the latest fashions and high society parties.

When Ann scored 5 goals against Anne, she threw up her hands. “Ok I am sick of getting my butt kicked, you guys might be enjoying it but it’s Christmas, be charitable to an old bird!” Everyone laughed, it had been a long session and everyone was pleased to finish.

Anne had organized for Hemingway to bring everyone a glass of champagne at the end of the session.

“Right girls, a toast, I wanted to thank you all, it’s been so much fun these last few weeks , special thank you Tib and Sophie, I couldn’t have done this without you guys, I think we have whipped these three into shape nicely”

“Here, here” Tib and Sophie raised their glasses.

“Also I want to wish you all a Merry Xmas. Safe travels and see you all back here in the new year, one more training session left and then Jamaica here we come!” Anne raised her glass.

Sophie piped up “don’t forget my parents Masquerade Ball on New Year’s Eve you are all invited”

Shit Anne thought, partying with Ann on New Year’s Eve, was this wise?

“Absolutely I will be there, my favorite party of the year” There was no way Tib wasn’t going

”We will all be going as well” Catherine said

As they left, Anne slipped a little Xmas present into Ann’s hands, “I just wanted you to have something, it used to be my good luck charm when I was younger, it always worked for me, and I would like you to have it, Merry Xmas”

Ann was taken aback “Anne you shouldn’t have, thank you” she wanted to kiss Anne to thank her but she stopped herself and just touched her arm instead.

The first thing Ann did when she got home was to rush to her room and open the present. It was a little gold gondala pin, it was beautiful, she couldn’t believe Anne had given it to her, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it, “I will treasure this always”. She whispered to herself. Ann was beaming and she couldn't wait for New Years Eve, surely Anne would take her then.

—————————

Sophie Ferrell’s parents Masquerade Ball was famous, lots of high society people were there, it was always a very glamorous event. The Manor was decorated to the nines, there was the statement Christmas tree in the vast entrance way which seemed to be 100ft tall. To the left of the entrance was the ballroom which could cater for over 100 people. The room was full of flowers, fairy lights, it’s was like a magical kingdom. There were fake trees and fake snow, it was truly breathtaking. The room to the right of the entrance was the bar, this was themed Art Deco in black and gold. It was very sophisticated. Last year Anne had come with Mariana, this year on her own. It did feel strange going solo, but the gang was back together so it promised to be a great night.

Anne, Tib and Sophie where in beautiful tuxedos with sequined eye masks, Sebastian, Sophie’s brother was with them, waiting for his girlfriend Harriet to arrive. The four of them looked sharp and were drawing a lot of attention from the women, Tib was flirting outrageously, much to the amusement of the others.

”Tib behave yourself, I don't need some angry husband giving you the bash tonight” Anne slapped Tib on the back.

”Dont worry about me Lister, I think you are going to have your hands full tonight according to Catherine”

”Tib you better start talking, what's going on?” but before Tib could say anything else, they heard gasps from the entrance way. Tib turned around.

“Good lord, you are in trouble now Lister” Tibs eyes were wide and her mouth dropped

The others turned to see what Tib was looking at, walking towards them were the three most stunning looking women dressed identically in exquisite red ball gowns that sparkled in the lights, they all had gold masks on and were wearing killer gold heels.

Ann was transfixed on Anne, she loved the tuxedo she was wearing, she couldn’t believe how stunning and handsome she looked and all she wanted to do was grab those lapels and kiss her. That was going to be her mission tonight, it was New Year’s Eve and she was getting a kiss and nothing was going to stop her.

“Fuck” Anne knew she was in trouble. Ann looked absolutely stunning, she was breathtaking, her heart melted, Ann was definitely the one. Her mouth went dry and her heart was racing, Anne downed her whiskey. Shit hold it together she thought.

“Wow ladies, what an entrance you three are just drop dead fucking gorgeous” Tib grabbed Catherine’s hand and kissed it, Catherine blushed.

Ann didn’t wait for Anne to do the same she held her hand out waiting for the kiss. Anne obliged, she looked directly into her eyes as her lips softly kissed her knuckles, probably taking a bit longer than she should have. “You look amazing, beautiful, wow, just wow” Anne noticed she was wearing the golden gondala pin she had given her for Xmas. Anne slowly touched the pin with her index finger and looked into Ann’s eyes. “It looks beautiful on you I am glad you are wearing it”. Anne wished this moment would last forever.

A quick jab from Sophie brought Anne back to reality, thank god for Sophie, at least she had her back, think about the contract Anne told herself.

After a few rounds of drinks, Anne came up behind Ann and placed her hands on her hips, Ann froze, it was like the time on the netball court, she could feel her inches behind her and when Anne bent down to whisper in her ear her legs started to give way. Anne felt her dip and held on tighter to stop her falling, she chuckled to herself, she knew Ann was getting aroused, as was she.

“Would you like to dance Ann” Anne loved being this close to Ann. Anne knew tonight was going to be total torture but what was the harm in having a dance and some harmless flirting.

Ann turned and said softly “I would love to” their faces were inches apart, Anne looked at her lips and then back to her eyes, lean in and kiss her, just one kiss, she wanted to feel those lips on hers.

Another kick from Sophie brought Anne back to her senses, Anne spun round and glared, she knew Sophie was just trying to help but even so at this rate she would be black and blue by the morning. Anne grabbed Ann’s hand and they headed to the dance floor. 

The evening passed so quickly and before Anne knew it it was 11.30 pm, Anne excused herself from the others, she needed some fresh air, all this dancing next to Ann was getting her too hot and flustered, she was so turned on Anne was thinking of taking herself to the toilets for some relief. But she needed a smoke first. Anne made her way out into the garden and lit her smoke, she took the smoke deep into her lungs and breathed out. The smoke was calming her.

“You need to give that up before Jamaica” 

Anne turned around, Ann had followed her out. She threw the cigarette away, it was a bad habit but one she turned to occasionally. She certainly didn’t want Ann to see her smoking.

Ann had had enough, she had been so turned on dancing with Anne and it didn’t help that Anne had been flirting with her all night, god that woman was such a tease, if Anne wasn’t going to kiss her she would have to take matters into her own hands. Ann got up the courage and walked over to Anne, grabbed her by the lapels and went in for the kiss, it was passionate their mouths parted and their tongues searched for relief. Ann had finally got what she had set out to achieve.

It was Anne’s turn to freeze, she pulled away from Ann. “I can’t, I am so sorry, pl...”. Anne didn’t even finish, Ann welled up, turned and ran back to the house. 

Ann was shattered how had she read it so wrong, Anne didn’t want her, she was just playing with her, how could she be so mean. Ann felt so foolish.

Ann ran straight into Sophie in the entrance way “omg Ann are you ok?” she could see she wasn’t and grabbed her by the hand and led her to the library so they could talk.

Sophie pushed the door open and pulled Ann inside when they turned around and there was Tib on top of Catherine on the couch with her hand up her dress,

“OMG what the fuck is going on?” Sophie shrieked

Tib and Catherine jumped up from the couch, they were busted.

”we are together, we wanted to tell you but we were waiting until after New Year” Tib pulled Catherine to her side to protect her. 

Catherine was blushing she was as red as her dress, she looked at Ann who was crying uncontrollably. “Ann what the fucks happened”

“It’s Lister” She sobbed

“What has she done now?” Catherine was starting to get angry and went over to comfort Ann

“Nothing, that’s the problem, I kissed her but she pushed me away, i just don’t know what’s going on, I am so confused, I thought she liked me. She has been flirting and teasing me all night, I feel such a fool”. Catherine had her arms around her trying to console her friend.

Anne barged into the room “Ann, Ann please”

“For fucks sake Lister when are you going to grow some” Tib had had enough now. “Walker! Lister is crazy about you, she has been since the first time you played together, all I have had to listen to for the last 6 months is her talking about you” Anne was staring at Tib to shut up. “Sorry Anne you are doing more damage to this girl than that contract ever will”

“What do you mean contract” Catherine demanded

“Coach Priestly and Vere Hobart figured out that Anne tried to throw the last game of the season”

“what do you mean throw the game, someone better explain and I mean explain NOW” Catherine looked at Anne and then Tib.

“Anne found out that Walker wasn’t getting picked for Tokyo and she begged Priestly to give her another chance.. Anne orchestrated the game so Ann would get the winning shot, you were nearly there until Lister couldn’t keep her hormones in check and you missed the goal. Now they have put a clause in her England contract so if she fraternizes with you, you get kicked off the team”

“Is that even legal to put that in a contract?” asked Sophie

“What was that bullshit you used to tell us when we were younger Lister, your not living if you’re not taking risks! You two are made for each other, we will keep your secret, how are they going to find out? you just have to behave in Jamaica that's all” Tib was looking at Anne

Tib was right, what was she thinking, her palm smacked her forehead, she couldn’t wait any longer she wanted Ann and fuck the contract.

“Ann, I am so sorry, it’s been agonizing the last few months, I have wanted to take you in my arms, kiss you and tell you how I felt, I.......”

Ann couldn’t believe someone would go to all that trouble so she could achieve her dream, it was the most romantic gesture anyone had ever done for her 

“Just shut up and kiss me” Ann grabbed Anne into her arms and passionately kissed her.

Harriet came into the room to saw Ann and Anne kissing “about bloody time, the fireworks are about to start come on”

Anne grabbed Anns hand and they went outside she couldn't stop smiling. Anne could see Ann was shivering so she opened her jacket and pulled Ann to her body.

“Anne you only have a bra on underneath” Ann was laughing.

“You will keep me warm come here” Anne pulled Ann to her chest, Ann’s shoulders touched Anne’s skin, the feeling was electric.

Ann leaned in and kissed Anne’s chest and worked her way up to her neck and breathed in her scent, oh how she had longed to kiss this woman to be this close, it was so overwhelming and she was getting so turned on.

”Thats so nice babe, I love the feel of your lips on my skin” Anne tilted Ann’s head up and looked into Ann’s eyes ”I am so glad this is all out in the open, it was killing me keeping away from you”

”Anne, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you make me so happy.....,I love you so much, kiss me” 

Anne’s heart was bursting Ann loved her, she pulled her little Walker in and gently kissed her lips. The Fireworks started 2020 was going to be a brilliant year.


	6. Lay all your love on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne goes into self destruct mode. Sexual content follows...😳😳  
> Hold on tight...

Abba was playing

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you  
Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me  
It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear  
Don't go wasting your emotion Lay all your love on me

Ann was laying on her bed listening to “Lay all your love on me” on repeat. Less than 12 hours ago she was on cloud nine she was snuggled under Anne’s tuxedo jacket watching the fireworks, she had declared her love to her, Ann was so euphoric they were now together with the words just tumbled out of her mouth and when they kissed fireworks went off.

Now she was numb inside. She just looked up at the ceiling, tears were trickling down her cheeks.

She had begged Anne after the fireworks had finished to take her back to the library, she was desperate to have Anne’s fingers inside of her, she had wanted Anne to throw her down on that couch, to kiss her so hard her lips would bruise. She had wanted Anne to hitch up her dress, she hadn’t been wearing any underwear that night and wanted Anne to forcefully take her, she wanted her fingers to go into her deep and hard, she wanted Anne to fuck her. Ann wanted to be connected she wanted the union to be confirmed. Ann had been holding it together all night and the sexual pressure that had built up needed to be released she was like a volcano ready to explode. But Anne had turned her down as she had wanted to take it slow.

Then that call had come in, Sophie came rushing towards them she had gone white, Tib started to cry and Anne fell to her knees when Sophie gave them the news. One of their best friends had been killed in a car crash and the funeral was on Wednesday in New Zealand. They had to fly out on the next available flight in the morning to realistically get there in time.

Catherine and Ann were told to go home and get some sleep and meet them at the airport to say their goodbyes.

But when they arrived at the airport all Ann saw was Anne holding Mariana in her arms and she was kissing her forehead. Why hadn’t she told her Mariana was going to be there. Ann just turned and left crying and jumped into the nearest taxi and turned off her phone, she didn't even look around. If she had she would have seen Anne running after the cab.

When Ann eventually put her phone back on there were dozens of missed calls from Anne and now she couldn’t get hold of her to apologize as Anne would now be up in the air. Ann felt so foolish.

—————————

Anne settled back into her seat and took another sip of her whiskey, the cabin was dark and quiet apart from the humming of the engines and the sound of sleeping passengers. 

Anne was in shock but she was also angry, not only had one of her best friends been tragically killed, Ann had run out of the airport and turned her phone off. Why did Ann have to run out of the airport, yes she had been comforting Mariana. Anne wasn’t totally heartless, yes Mariana and her had broken up but Adriana had been close to both of them and Mariana was distraught. Anne was annoyed at Ann’s lack of control when seeing them together.

Anne was going over the events of last night in her head, she should have gone to the library with Ann. Ann had pleaded with her, Anne could see she desperately wanted to be fucked and Anne would normally have obliged but because Ann had declared her love for her she didn’t just want to take advantage of the poor girl, Anne wanted to make love to her slowly to give this beautiful woman the love she deserved. Anne wanted her lips to kiss every inch of her soft skin and have her totally naked so she could admire her before she sent her to heights she had never been before. But she knew that night she had been so aroused that she wouldn’t have been able to control her animal instinct, she knew this would have kicked in and that exquisite red dress would have been ripped off in the heat of passion, Anne would have torn at her skin leaving it bruised and battered. Ann deserved better than this for their first time, so she turned her down.

Oh god, Anne thought, her body wanted to explode her whole body was aching, fuck she needed a release, and now, she didn’t care where it came from. Anne undid her seatbelt and stood up and glanced in Mariana’s direction, Mariana was staring back, Anne motioned for her to follow her to the toilet.

Once in the toilet, Anne undid her trousers and dropped her boxers, she grabbed Mariana’s hair roughly at back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Anne pulled back and coldly spoke.

”don't say a fucking word just fuck me” 

Mariana did as instructed, her hands expertly went down and parted Anne and ran her fingers along her folds, she was surprised at how wet she was, Marianna didn’t hesitate and plunged three fingers into Anne and thrusted hard. Mariana knew what Anne liked. Their foreheads were now touching, Anne’s left hand was still holding Mariana’s hair hard and the other was against the mirror giving her balance, Anne had her eyes shut, and was breathing heavily. Mariana loved it when Anne needed her this much. It didn’t take long for Anne to explode around Mariana’s fingers and as she did Ann’s name fell off her tongue. Anne cursed to herself she had hoped Mariana hadn’t heard her say Ann's name and hoped the noise of the engines had muffled her voice. Anne kissed Mariana again before pulling up her pants and leaving the toilet and going back to her seat.

Mariana gripped the sink in the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror “Well, well, Ann Walker, who would have thought”

Anne hadn’t noticed she was being watched as she made her way back to her seat.

“Oh, Lister, why do you like trouble so much” Sophie just shook her head, why did her friend always have to self destruct when things weren’t going so well...


	7. Slipping through my fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Zealand...Mariana gets a nice surprise.

Sophie took a long hard drag on her cigarette, she couldn’t believe she had taken up smoking again after all these years, but the events of the last week had taken their toll, not just on her but also the others. Sophie was out on the balcony by herself at Sally’s house in Hamilton which sat majestically overlooking the lake. It was a glorious spot, she could imagine Adriana and Sally sitting here having breakfast and watching the world go by, a tear nudged it’s way out of the corner of her eye and trickled down her face.

Hamilton was just over an hour south from Auckland. Auckland wasn’t the capital of New Zealand but it was here the main international airport was located. Adriana and Sally loved the rural town which they called home, it was very central, 40 minutes to the beach at Raglan, a lovely surf town and where they had got married. Their home was in a great spot for when they had visitors as it was very accessible to the rest of the island. Sophie had fond memories of the house and the town, the party on the deck after their wedding was glorious, it was the perfect setting for the end of the most perfect day. But how life could change in an instant.

It seemed strange that her best friend Adriana was gone, it still felt so surreal, her heart was broken and she wasn’t sure if it would ever mend, she couldn’t truly imagine what Sally was going through during this difficult time. Sophie had introduced Adriana to the rest of the gang at college and she fitted in straight away like she had always been their friend. Adriana had met Sally through netball, Sally played for New Zealand and it was after one of the test games they had fallen in love and the rest was history,

Sophie heard the balcony door open, it was Anne.

“It’s so tranquil here, I can see why Adriana moved to New Zealand” Anne slipped next to Sophie and grabbed a smoke off the table and they both sat in silence.

It had been a week since the funeral and the mood in the house was pretty much the same. The funeral service and wake was a sad affair and the gang had been surprised at the turnout, there wasn’t a spare seat in the church, Sally and Adriana were a popular and well-loved couple. Anne had got up and spoken but hadn’t got to the end before she broke down and Sophie and the others joined her for support. It would be a day that none of them would ever forget.

“Did you speak to Ann” Sophie broke the silence, she had spoken to Anne not long after they arrived, well it was more of a shouting match, Sophie had been furious at Anne regarding her behaviour on the plane.

“Yes, she isn’t happy but she knows it’s for the best” Anne looked troubled, she knew at some stage she would have to confess to fucking Mariana, and it would almost certainly be the end of their relationship, which was probably Anne’s shortest in history, she hadn’t even slept with her Miss Walker. How could she have been such an idiot?

Anne had finally managed to get hold of Ann and they discussed what had happened at the airport, Ann had felt so bad and begged Anne for forgiveness for being so jealous. They had both cried and Anne accepted Ann's apology, but she felt stink for what she had done on the plane with Mariana. Anne had explained that she wouldn’t be coming back to the UK before Jamaica as Coach Priestly had needed her to go to Sydney to scope out the Australian and New Zealand players who were having a friendly. It was the perfect excuse not to see Ann as she wasn’t ready to face her yet and she definitely wasn’t ready to crush the poor girl who was totally in love with her.

Ann hadn’t been happy when she received the long-awaited call and finding out her love wasn’t coming home but was glad they were back in track and was so grateful Anne had been so forgiving. Ann had wanted to cement their relationship before Jamaica so when they were there she wouldn’t be craving Anne 24/7 but now it was going to be absolute torture having to pretend they were not together. Ann had been convinced that when Anne called she was calling to finish with her for her poor behaviour at the airport so she was relieved they were still an item.

Ann told herself she could wait, Anne was worth waiting for. Anne had also reiterated the importance of all the coaching she had been given over the last month and gave her homework to study the Jamaican players before she got there. At least Ann had this to focus on. Ann was sad, but she didn’t want to let Anne down and she had Catherine to get her through the next few weeks.

“I so wish Ann was here to see this beautiful country” Anne loved New Zealand and all she wanted to do was to bring Ann here and show her the wonderful sights, she knew Ann had read all the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit books. She remembered seeing Ann’s face light up in her library at Shibden when she found Anne’s first edition collection. Anne had wanted to take her to all the film locations especially Hobbiton, she could see her dancing around the little hobbit holes. But that dream was dead and buried now. Anne was fighting back her tears, she didn’t want to break down in front of Sophie.

“You could bring her after the Olympics” Sophie knew deep down this was probably unlikely as she couldn’t see the delicate Ann ever forgiving her friend. The news of Anne fucking Mariana was going to devastate her.

“Seriously” Anne looked at Sophie with her eyebrows raised “she is so dumping my sorry arse when she finds out, but as long as she gets picked for Japan I don’t care”. Anne stubbed out her smoke and left Sophie on the balcony.

That evening everyone started packing as they were all heading away first thing in the morning, Tib and Mariana we’re heading back to the UK and Sophie had insisted on keeping Anne company in Sydney to make sure Anne kept out of trouble.

The goodbyes were hard in the morning and there wasn’t a dry eye, Sally had been dreading the day they all left but everyone promised that they would be back later on in the year.

In the shuttle up to Auckland Sophie couldn’t quite figure out Mariana, she was like a cat that had got the cream, something was up, she knew she hadn’t been with Anne since the flight as she had stuck to her like glue. So why did she look like she had won the lottery?

———

The day before

“Mariana it’s Eliza how are you?” Coach Priestly had finally got hold of Mariana

“Yes fine Eliza this is a surprise” Mariana was shocked to get a call especially as Eliza would have known she was attending her friends funeral  
.  
“I don’t mean to disturb you at this time but Vere and I wanted to know if you wanted to join the set up in Jamaica, it would be a fantastic experience for you, but I know it’s such late notice and.....” Eliza didn’t even finish

“Absolutely I would love to, send me the details, and can you keep this on the down-low as I would like to surprise the girls” Mariana had not only Anne but a few other girls from the Halifax Harriers in the England squad.

“Of course, see you in Jamaica” Eliza hung up

Mariana had the biggest smile on her face, Anne Walker was now going to face the wrath of Coach Mariana Belcombe and Mariana couldn’t wait.


	8. Chiquitata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well finally got to Jamaica!  
> Will Anne’s little Chiquitata be forgiving? Enjoy

The plane touched down in Kingston Jamaica, all of the England squad were on board apart from Lister who was meeting up with the team later.

Ann was sitting with Catherine and Harriet. Ann had the window seat and she was beaming, she couldn’t wait to see Anne, she knew she had to behave herself but they hadn’t seen each other since New Year which was nearly a month ago. How she had missed her love, just being in the same place would have to do for now. Today was going to be a good day and nothing was going to wipe the smile of her face  
.  
Catherine had been quiet throughout the long plane journey, she had told Ann and Harriet that she was just really tired. That wasn’t the case, she was furious inside, the information she had got out of Tib before she left made her so angry she didn’t know what to do with it. Anne and Sophie? She couldn’t believe it, no wonder Anne had been avoiding Ann, it was all starting to make sense. Catherine was fucked off big time.

Catherine had quizzed Tib after they had made love, she wanted to make sure Tibs guard was down before she started the interrogation.

Ann had confided in her during the day how she was worried, that even though Anne had told her they had to go slow with their relationship she hadn’t realised that there would be virtually no contact. Catherine thought they had been in regular contact like her and Tib and reassured Ann that everything would be fine.

Catherine had firstly asked Tib about Mariana and if there was something going on especially after the airport scene. Tib, with her hand over her heart, said “no”. Tib had confessed that she had to share a bed with Mariana in NZ and Anne had been sharing with Sophie. Tib recalled that she had seen them arguing and they spent the whole time in each other’s company, they had been inseparable, and they had gone to Sydney together. Tib had thought nothing of it as they were all mates. Catherine pushed harder, Tib must have seen something else. Tib then confessed that in the past Sophie had been Anne’s lover and had slept with Sophie on numerous occasions when Anne and Mariana were on a break. Catherine could see why as Sophie was stunning and very sexy. Tib hadn’t wanted to give this information up, but Catherine had been so persuasive when she was straddling her naked.

Tib couldn’t believe they were having an affair, surely not, it didn’t make sense, but stranger things had happened. Surely Anne wouldn’t be stupid enough to go back to Sophie when she had the gorgeous, beautiful Ann, her girlfriends best mate. Would she?

Tib hadn’t been going to Jamaica, but decided she needed to be there, she also didn’t want to be apart from Catherine. Tib needed to know what the fuck was going on, and told Catherine that she would deal with Anne and not to say anything, as there was no actual proof.

Catherine couldn’t shake the information that was swirling around in her head, she had heard that Anne was a player, but seriously, to fuck over little Ann, shit, she didn’t know what to do, perhaps Tib was right to wait for her to arrive later that day.

“Are you feeling better Catherine” Ann asked with genuine concern, she hated seeing her friend like this.

“Yes, will be glad to get off this plane, are we ready to rumble and kick some butt on the court?” Catherine tried her best to cover up and be happy.

The three of them did a little fist pump, they couldn’t wait for the first game of the three match series.

While they were waiting to disembark, Ann switched on her phone, there was a message from Anne

AL - Sorry sweetie, Eliza doesn’t want me there until the last game, which will be good all round, I need you to be 100% focused! See you Friday. Don’t forget your lucky charm xx

“Shit” Ann was gutted 

“What’s up” Catherine asked

“Coach Priestley has told Anne not to come over until the last game, fuck I so need to see her” Ann’s smile was no more, she knew it was for the best but she had been so looking forward to seeing Anne, it was just another hammer blow.

“I think it’s for the best to be honest, you need to be on your game, don’t forget why you are here!” Catherine was relieved that Anne wasn’t around, the last thing she wanted was for Ann to lose sight of her mission and seeing Anne and Sophie together would be a disaster.

The girls were looking down the isle and waiting for the first class passengers to disembark and who should they see leaving first class, none other than Marianna Belcombe.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Catherine looked horrified she knew the three of them were not Marianas favorites and if she was here to Coach, poor Ann was going to be screwed.

—————————

The series was one a piece, Jamaica had won the first test by 6 goals, and England had only just won the second by a single goal, mainly due to Emily Sowden the goal shoot who was having a fairly decent game, shooting average 92%, far superior to Ange Goodyear at 88%. But still no game time for Ann who historically had the best shooting averages in England. England were not playing well, they should have been walking this test but now it was all down to the last game.

Anne had watched the first two games of the England vs Jamaica series and wasn’t happy that Ann hadn’t even got on the court. Anne had been horrified during the first match when the camera panned to the sidelines and there was Mariana and Eliza going over tactics, Anne couldn’t believe her eyes, there was the smug fuckwit ex and she could see poor Ann on the bench, not looking happy. Why hadn’t Ann or Tib got hold of her to let her know that her ex was in the England set up?

Anne phoned Tib, she thought about phoning Ann but she was so livid she decided to take her anger out on Tib instead.

“Seriously Tib, you didn’t think it was important to let me know, oh that’s right too engrossed in Catherine to look after Ann” If Anne had been in front of Tib at that moment she probably would have grabbed her by the collar and flung her up against the wall. Tib had done this on many occasions during the past and was always fucking up one way or another, but they had history together and their friendship had stood the test of time.

“ I, I, thought you had cooled it off with Ann, and you were seeing Sophie?” Tib said, she was relieved to get it off her chest.

“WTF are you talking about, you know Sophie and I are friends, you better not have spread this shit to Ann” Anne was now pacing, how the fuck could Tib think they were an item.

“It’s just, well you and Sophie haven’t left each other’s side since New Year and you haven’t had much contact with Ann, what were we.......” Anne cut her off

“WE! you and Catherine, for fucks sake, Sophie and I will try and get an earlier flight out and if little Walker is not in 100% when I get there, there will be hell to pay, and for your information I do NOT have to justify my actions to you”. Anne hung up.

It had taken Sophie all her strength to stop Anne from smashing up the hotel room, she was furious, especially with Tib, Tib was supposed to be looking after Ann and now her and Sophie were supposedly getting it on, that stupid contract, Eliza and Vere were seriously going to get the wrath of Anne when she saw them next.

Anne and Sophie touched down in Kingston, it had been a long flight but as they were both in business class they arrived fresh. Anne was still not in the best of moods. All earlier flights out of Sydney had been fully booked to Jamaica and they had to stick with the original flight.

Anne turned to Sophie “god, I am dreading this, everything is so fucked up, I just hope Ann is ok” 

“It will be ok, come on, let’s get to the hotel”.

——————————

Anne marched into the hotel with Sophie trying to keep up, virtually impossible when Anne was like this.

In the lobby was Ann, her dear sweet Ann. Ann was with Catherine and Harriet they were all chatting away but Ann looked drawn. 

“Ann” she hadn’t expected to see Ann straight away.

Ann looked and saw her love, she started to well up and just ran towards her and jumped into her arms. Anne was taken aback, shit not here not infront of everyone, Anne thought. Anne pulled her back and looked at her.

“Ann what’s going on, you look terrible and those bruises” Ann had a cut lip and a bruise under one eye, Tib was nowhere to be seen, she knew Anne was coming today and was keeping a low profile

“Like you care” Catherine was giving Anne the biggest of daggers, she wasn’t convinced about Sophie and Anne just being friends and seeing Sophie behind Anne didn’t help.

“Catherine” Anne was troubled by the look Catherine was giving her.  
Anne, grabbed Ann’s hand and pulled her away, “talk to me what’s going on”

“I am ok, I just got hit a few times in training” Ann couldnt even look at Anne and was now trembling.

“Babe, I am so sorry, I tried to get here as soon as I realized Mariana was coaching, please forgive me” Anne was now holding Ann’s face between her hands, gazing into her eyes. Oh how she wanted to just bend down and kiss her. 

“I swear there wasn’t an hour that passed that I didn’t think of you, I hate myself for not calling you more often, but.....” Just before she was about to confess her love Mariana entered the foyer and saw Anne holding Ann’s face.

“Walker! Trying to get your girlfriend to fight your battles?.” There it was the gauntlet being thrown in Anne’s face, she stood up and went head to head with Mariana.

“I can’t believe you did not protect this girl, you used her to get at me, how could you? I didn’t think you could go this low Mary” Anne was spitting tacks she wanted to slap Mariana but she didn’t.

“Oh poor little Walker, are you caring for her now, you didn’t seem to care when I was fucking you at 12,000 feet” Mariana had a huge grin on her face, there it was, the truth was out in the open. Catherine and Harriet just stared open mouthed, Anne froze.

Anne turned to Ann, there was no emotion on her face. Ann went up to Anne and slapped her so hard, Anne actually recoiled, fuck she had deserved that.

What happened next surprised them all, Ann grabbed Anne’s hand and whisked them both out of the foyer and up to her room.

Once back in Ann’s suite she pushed Anne up against the door, Anne couldn’t understand what was happening but went along with what Ann wanted.

“Ann please let me explain”

“Shut the fuck up” Ann leant in and kissed Anne long and hard, she could feel her lips bruising and the pain on her cut lip was excruciating but it was masking the pain her heart was going through .

Anne couldn’t believe her luck. How she had longed for this moment and it was passionate, Anne could feel the surge of desire running through her and the wetness forming between her legs, fuck she was so turned on. All she wanted was to pick up Walker throw her on the bed and make love to her. Anne started to move her hands up towards Ann’s breasts but was surprised when they were knocked back.

Ann pulled back from the kiss “You do nothing, do you understand” Anne could see lust and hate in Ann’s eyes, Anne didn’t want to upset Ann, she knew whatever she was going through she just had to ride with it, for her sake.

Ann went in for another deep passionate kiss, whilst her hands went down to Anne’s tracksuit bottoms and yanked them down and then her boxers.

Shit this wasn’t how Anne had wanted their first time together, she was supposed to be doing this to Ann not the other way around. Ann plunged three fingers straight into Anne, there was no foreplay. Anne didn’t care though, she had Walker inside her and she was thrusting hard and deep, god she couldn’t get enough, it was magical, oh how she had waited for this moment, Annes wetness was flowing downs Ann’s hand.

“Oh Ann”

“Shut the fuck up” Ann was going as hard as she could she wanted to take out her frustration on her fuckwit girlfriend, how could she have done this to her. How could she haven done it with Mariana on the plane, she thought it was over between them, that's what Anne had said, she lied.

Their foreheads were now touching and they were breathing in each other’s air, Ann pulled away, she wanted to look into Anne’s eyes, where Ann had hate, Anne’s showed love and wanting. Ann could feel the walls of Anne’s Insides starting to tighten, and she quickly withdrew her fingers.

“Babe, no, what are you doing” Anne was just about to have the orgasm of her life with the woman she loved and it was being taken away from her.

Ann, moved her hand down inside her track pants and plunged her fingers inside of her. Ann closed her eyes, fuck any other time, she would have wanted Anne’s fingers in there bringing her to the heights of pleasure. She pulled them out and brought them up to Anne’s mouth

Anne licked Ann’s fingers she just wanted to taste her juices, they were so sweet, Anne was getting more and more turned on, this was just amazing.

Ann pulled her fingers out of Anne’s mouth “Listen to me Lister, and listen carefully, that’s what you could off had, but you fucked that right up, now you will have live with the memory of my taste and the memory of me inside you, now get the fuck out of my sight you fucking arsehole” Ann slapped her one more time for good measure and left the room.

Finally Ann had stopped being little Miss invalid Walker, she was now a woman and hell or high water she was getting on that damn court tomorrow, she didn’t need anyone else, destiny was in her hands and she was going to take it. Ann had let Listers ex fuck with her all week, not tomorrow, she was going to show the world, Ann Walker was the best goal shooter in England and probably the world.


	9. Voulez vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the final test match, will England win, will Anne get her Ann.

When Ann returned to the others she told them what she had done to Anne and there were high fives all around, even Tib joined in, no one could quite believe Ann had been so brave and stood up to Anne Lister. Even though Anne was Tibs best mate, she was appalled at what she had done, it was bad enough thinking she was seeing Sophie, but Mariana, how had she missed this.

The next morning, Ann woke up still clutching her gold gondola pin. She had wanted to throw it back in Anne’s face yesterday but she was so glad she hadn’t, she loved her pin and had worn it every day since Anne had given it to her for Xmas. It was her most treasured possession. She knew if Anne asked for it back she would have to reluctantly part with it. Ann gave it a little kiss and smiled, no fuck it, she was never giving this back. The old Walker would have done but not this version, today was going to be a good day.  
.  
Ann was on a mission this morning, she was going to confront Mariana and then Eliza, The final match of the series was tomorrow and she was going to demand that she had court time. Harriet and Catherine agreed that they were coming as well for support. Yes, Ann had turned the corner, it was her life and no one was telling her what to do anymore.

There was a knock on the door it was Emily Sowden, “Hi Ann, sorry to bother you but Vere Hobart needs to see you and Catherine in her office now, it’s urgent”

Ann turned to Catherine “Fuck Mariana has dobbed me in, is there nothing that woman wouldn’t do to destroy my life, I don't know who I hate more Lister or Belcombe” Ann could feel the tears coming, no she thought, I am not going to let them break me, no more, it’s my life...

“Oh god, that’s right you had to slap Anne in front of Mariana, surely when you explain” Catherine really didn’t know what to say.

“I struck another team member, it’s instant dismissal”. 

”So why am I going then?”Catherine questioned

“Hobart probably feels that I will need someone with me, come on let’s get this over with” 

When they arrived at Vere Hobart’s office Ann and Catherine could here raised voices, an argument was taking place between Vere and Mariana. All of a sudden the door flew open, Mariana was red with rage, she took one look at Ann “you will get your comeuppance Walker mark my word”. Mariana stormed off.

Catherine and Ann were shocked at Mariana’s sudden departure and when they entered Vere’s office Anne was also there. What was Anne doing here? Was it Anne who had dobbed her in? Ann looked disappointed, perhaps she had gone a bit too far and pushed Anne to her limit, she couldn't blame her for wanting her thrown off the team.

“Sit down” Vere motioned to the two seats in front of her. Vere didn’t look happy.

Ann gave a quick glance to Anne, her cheek looked bruised, she couldn’t even deny she had hit her, there was the evidence on her face for all to see. Ann hadn’t realized how hard she had hit Anne, but she deserved it. The girls quickly sat down.

“Ann, I am very disappointed in you” Vere was looking directly at Ann, Catherine reached over and held her hand, she was just waiting for the bad news. But before Vere could say anything else the words just came out of Ann’s mouth 

“Wait I can explain, please don’t send me home, I didn’t mean to...” 

Anne knew Ann was going to confess to striking her, Vere knew nothing about this and if she did Ann would most certainly be sent packing.

“Ann, do not interrupt” Anne’s voice was raised and harsh. Ann looked at Anne and could see her pleading with her eyes to shut up.

Ann didn’t like being told off especially by Anne but she held her tongue, she was in enough trouble as it was.

“Thank you Anne, as I was about to say, I am disappointed Ann that you never came to me about the bullying, and I shouldn’t have had to hear it from Anne”.

Anne had gone to Vere after the previous night, she hadn’t been in the mood but after being so cruelly dumped by her Ann she was furious with Mariana and she wanted revenge. 

”Bullying is not tolerated in the England set up, I feel ashamed that one of my players has been treated in such a way and that none of the staff did anything and a blind eye was turned. Look at the state of you,”. she was motioning to Ann’s face and the cut lip, which was actually worse today after all the passionate kissing with Anne.

It then dawned on Ann, she wasn’t being sent home and Anne had kept her mouth shut, but why hadn’t Mariana said anything? Or would Mariana still say something. Ann was starting to fret.

Anne spoke “Ann we have dismissed Eliza and Mariana and they will be leaving today. An investigation will be taking place when we get back to England but in order for this to happen you will need to put in a formal complaint”

“Can I think about it, I don’t want to cause any trouble”

Vere nodded “take your time, but on a lighter note, I would also like to let you know that you have been picked for the Olympics” Vere didn’t want Ann to put in a complaint as it would bring too much bad press on Netball UK and with the Olympics just a few months away, this was the last thing she needed on her plate. Vere hoped that giving her a place on the team would be a sweetener.

“But I haven’t even played yet” Ann looked at Vere

Lister rolled her eyes, for fucks sake, you are going to Japan you could be a bit happier. Her little Walker was impossible to please.

“Anne has told me that you are more than ready to be included in the set up”.

”So I can play tomorrow?” That’s all Ann really wanted to know.

Anne was still astounded that all Walker wanted to do was play.

“Ah well there is a problem, there are no coaches as they are being sent home so we are thinking about cancelling the last game, I am sorry” Vere could see Ann was upset at the news

“No you can’t I really want to play”. Ann was gutted, she hadn’t come all this way not to have a game.

Anne was trying not to laugh, Give it a rest Walker, for fucks sake you are going to the Olympics, can’t you just be happy, Anne had to look at Catherine or otherwise she would have laughed out loud. Once composed she looked back at Ann, her inner laughter now turned to sadness she could see Ann getting visibly upset and she was doing that thing with her index finger and thumb, she could see Ann was starting to have an anxiety attack.

Anne had a brainwave “Can I make a suggestion? we could still play the game, tomorrow. Vere let me be a player coach, they do it in football so why not netball? But only if it’s ok with you Ann, I wouldn’t want to do anything that didn’t sit right with you”. She looked at Ann, did she hate her that much she would give up the chance to play when she was desperate to?

Ann was throwing it around in her head, she still hated Anne, but she wanted to play, she could be professional, she hadn’t really liked some of her other team mates in the past but she still played with them. Anne would also be going to Japan in a few months so they would again have to be team mates. There was no getting away from her, but she had slapped that wall up around her heart and for good measure, she had put up barbed wire, a moat, booby traps, everything, Anne wasn’t getting anywhere near it again. plus tomorrow Anne would be at the opposite end of the court, She looked at Catherine, Catherine was giving her the yes nod “Yes ok”

“Excellent, thank you Ann for being so good in all of this” Vere was relieved, thank god she had Anne by her side, canceling the match would have been a huge PR disaster. “The match tomorrow is very important and Anne wants to field our strongest side, we need to win this game or we will slip down in the world rankings which will put us in a harder position in Japan” Vere had liked Anne’s idea, and she knew Anne would be a brilliant Coach.

Anne turned to Catherine “One last thing, Rawson, you are to be captain tomorrow, I need a leader in the center of the court and I know you are ready” She knew Catherine would be hating her as well but hopefully this gesture was a little olive branch, not as if she didn’t deserve the role, she was a phenomenal player.

“OMG, yes Anne, Sorry Coach Lister” yes time to be professional thought Catherine, she was so honored to be made captain of England, she could go back to hating Anne after the match.

“And Rawson, come to the coaches office after lunch as I need to run through the last couple of games so we can get the up on the opposition”

Anne got up and walked Ann and Catherine to the door. When they reached the door Ann turned to Anne and in a low voice “Just because you did all this doesn’t mean you are forgiven, I will be professional when we are playing but apart from that don’t speak to me” Ann turned and left the room.

————————

Ann and Catherine were so excited, they were virtually skipping though the hotel when they got to the foyer there was Ann’s sister Elizabeth, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Lizzie omg you are here” she threw herself into her arms “I made the team I am going to the Olympics” she wanted to tell the world and having her sister here for the last game was just the icing on the cake. “But how come you came over, don’t get me wrong, it’s fabulous you are here”

“Your Miss Lister contacted me last week, she wanted to surprise you, she paid for me to come business class and has booked us all a weeks holiday here in Jamaica after the match tomorrow” Ann felt a hammer blow to her chest, oh shit.

Just then Anne came strolling into the foyer.

“Miss Lister” Elizabeth couldn’t wait to meet her sisters love. Anne caught her eye and came over,

“Elizabeth, how are you, I hope you had a lovely flight over” Anne was beaming, she could see the family resemblance, Elizabeth was more her age, but had the same piercing blue eyes and kind face as Ann. “Call me Anne” and leant in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Ann was horrified, what the fuck was going on.

“Anne, thank you so much this means the world to me, to see my Annie play, and you have been so generous, I don’t know how we can ever repay your kindness” Elizabeth then noticed the bruising on Anne’s cheek.

“Ahh, yes” Anne touched her face “your sister has quite the slap, don’t worry I am sure she will tell you all about it, and trust me it was well deserved” Elizabeth turned to Ann with shock and confusion.

“Oh and I won’t be attending the holiday, so Miss Walker if you would like to take someone else with you, let me know and I will get it sorted”. With that Anne left and went to her office.

Ann was just standing there shell shocked, she hated Anne so much for what she had done but this gesture was just so big, her heart was so conflicted, maybe the barbed wire could come down, but everything else was staying up.

“Lizzie I will explain everything, for now, I am just so happy you are here” Ann gave her sister a big hug.

———————————

The knock on the door brought Anne back to her senses, she had been daydreaming about Ann, and her fingers inside of her, Ann had fucked her hard, and fuck it had been so good, she was sore every time she sat down, but she loved the feeling, having Walker inside her and then tasting her was magical, it was just a shame she withdrew at the crucial moment, how she longed to have an orgasm with her dear little Walker. Being called an arsehole hurt but she had been called worse. Surely little Walker would forgive her eventually, if not Anne knew these memories would destroy her.

“Come in”

“Ah Rawson, come and sit next to me” Anne gestured to the seat next to her, Catherine could see the monitor on the desk which had the game all ready to go.

Anne didn’t bother with any small talk, seemed pointless really as she knew Catherine probably hated her as well, so it was straight into work “Right, let’s take another look at these Jamaican girls” during the two games, Anne was gesturing wildly with her hands and pointing at the screen. Catherine was in awe, this woman knew her stuff, Anne saw the smallest details in every player. “So this player here is their weakest link, she doesn’t see much of the ball and do you see there is a pattern in their Centre throws. Mandina, always throws to Wing Defence, then the next Centre throw goes to Wing Attack, then Goal Defence”

“OMG it’s the same pattern in both games, I cant believe no one noticed” Catherine was secretly impressed, even though she didn’t want to be.

“So we target the Centre throws and try to get as many turnovers as possible. You will need to do low accurate shots for Walker as she has Tallis marking her. She is exceptionally tall for a Goal Keeper, but slow, this will be her undoing” Anne was grinning “shit the Jamaicans are not going to know what is going on when our little pocket rocket hits the court tomorrow” Anne laughed, she hadn't laughed in such a long time. Catherine couldn’t believe Anne just called Ann a pocket rocket and had a chuckle as well.

Catherine looked at Anne, she was in awe of this woman, she was stunning and so interesting, she could see why Ann’s was totally head over heels, and it was a shame it hadn’t worked out or should Ann should forgive her, it wasn’t like they had actually been a couple before Anne fucked up.

“Ok I think that’s all for today, I hope you all get a good sleep tonight, we need to be fresh for tomorrow”.

“Thank you so much Coach Lister, this afternoon has been fascinating and very enlightening, I think you are going to make an excellent coach and I won’t let you down tomorrow, and you also have a good night”.

Anne was taken aback how nice Catherine had been, had she made a breakthrough, getting Ann’s friends to like her would be a huge step in the right direction.

————————————

The match would be starting in 15 minutes, everyone was changed and ready, and waiting for Coach Lister to do the team talk. Tib was by her side, she had convinced Vere to make Tib her assistant coach as she needed someone on the side lines.

“Right gather around” the girls all stood in a circle and were all focused on Coach Lister. Anne looked over to Ann and a little glint of gold caught her eye. “Walker” and she pointed towards her collar. 

Ann was gutted Anne had spotted her gondola pin. Anne’s hand was out summoning her to hand over the pin. Ann reluctantly took it off and handed it over. “Walker you know the rules about jewelry whilst playing, if you must wear a lucky charm this is where you attach it” Anne hitched up her netball tunic and flipped over the top of her shorts “here, so the refs don’t see” Anne then passed the gondala pin back to Ann. 

Ann smiled when she got her pin back, fuck she didn’t know if she hated Anne more for being so bloody nice to her, but she had her good luck charm back and sighed with relief.

“Right, we can do this girls, they are not going to know what’s in store for them, they will be cocky and thinking we are down and out with no coaches. That’s their biggest mistake, we need to hit them hard and quick, the further behind they are the more they will panic. I want you to show no mercy, let’s show the world England are a team to be reckoned with. Remember Rawson the pattern, keep focused shooters, Walker I just want you to enjoy today, relax, we know you are an excellent shooter, this is your first England test, give it everything so when you leave the court you have no regrets, regardless of the result. I don’t want to see any nerves from anyone. Ok hands in”. All hands went in “Go England”

The girls all left the changing room fully pumped.

——————————

Up in the commentary box Samuel Washington and John Booth we’re discussing the line up.

“I just don’t understand it, what is Lister thinking, we are supposed to put our best team on, we need to win”

“I know Samuel, I mean player coach, this isn’t football, and she hasn’t even been on a netball court for nearly 3 months, she’s no spring chicken and those Jamaican girls are super fit” John was shaking his head.

“And they have a rookie shooter starting, I mean look at the size of the Jamaican Goal keeper, she must be laughing her head off, she is over a foot taller than Walker and didnt Walker choke in the last game of the season?”

“You are dead right Samuel, I think England have given up before they have even started. But on a positive note, it’s good to see Norcliffe on the sidelines, now she was a phenomenal player in her hey day”

“Yes these girls could learn a lot from her, oh well, what do you think John Jamaica to win by 5 goals?

“Jamaica by 10 and that’s being kind, to you all at home, sorry to disappoint, anyway they are underway”.

The first two quarters flew by England had come out of the blocks flying, Jamaica didn’t know what had hit them, Ann had scored her first goal within 30 seconds, the Jamaican Goal Keeper just couldn’t keep up, Ann was running rings around her. Lister was man marking her Goal Shooter with great success. 

Half time 38 -15 England.

Back up in the commentary box

“Well I hate to eat humble pie, but wow, Ann Walker, amazing, what a talent, I take it all back, phenomenal...player of the match hands down, followed closely by Rawson, she is having a blinder, and Coach Lister, well I take my hat off to her, that woman is as fit as a fiddle, I don’t see any tired legs there.”

“I am just buzzing John, look at the New Zealand and Australian scouts, they are making frantic calls, I bet they haven’t seen anything like this in a long time, I do believe England have a fantastic shot at the Olympics and the World Cup next year”

Back on the side lines.

“Ok girls get some fluids in, are we all good” 

“Yes Coach” all the girls shouted.

“I want to keep the pressure up, we take no prisoners today, let’s show the world how fucking good we are”. Anne was on cloud nine, her plan was being executed to perfection. Anne made a few changes but kept Rawson and Walker on, she didn’t want to upset the momento.

The next quarters zipped by, Ann was having the game of her life and when the final whistle blew she left the court to a standing ovation from the crowd and her team, 100% shooting record, she was player of the match. England had thrashed Jamaica 76-30. A total humiliation.

———————-

Anne was the last player left in the changing room, she was exhausted, she had given it all on the court, she wanted to impress Vere as she wanted to keep the coaching position. She liked being top dog, the boss. Vere had come into the changing room after the match to congratulate all the girls, especially Walker, she had got her so wrong, she was so thankful to Anne for making her see the light and she told Anne the job was hers.

“Anne” Walker came back into the changing room

“Ann” Anne got up from the bench, oh god please be forgiving me she thought 

“I wanted to thank you for believing in me and giving me my chance, I owe everything to you” 

“Ann, you know I would do anything for you”

“Stop, Anne, please. I still hate you so much, my heart doesn’t, well it’s protected now, but the voices in my head, Please Anne don’t make this any harder than it is, you have hurt me so many times, how can I ever trust you again” Ann looked away, no be strong, don’t cry, remember she hurt you she told herself.

“Ann I am so sorry, I know I keep fucking up but let me try and make it up to you, please”

“I need time, I need to think” Ann was rubbing her forehead hard.

“I understand, well I don’t, but I need to. Look you and your sister take that holiday, I am heading home tomorrow” Ann hadn’t said no, there was hope, there was every possibility she might come around, don’t push her she told herself. Anne knew deep down she had to let her little Walker fly and she just hoped she would return.

“Goodbye Anne and thank you” Ann turned and left

Anne sat down on the bench her head was in her hands and tears were falling, her heart was breaking she hated herself for hurting the one woman she truly loved.


	10. Mamma Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Elizabeth in Jamaica
> 
> ’misery was so much easier to handle when surrounded by luxury’

Ann cried herself to sleep every night in Elizabeth’s arms. She decided to rip the wall down, get rid of the moat and destroy the booby traps around her heart. She needed to let it all out, she needed to feel the pain. Ann hadn’t been able let go in front of her friends, but having Elizabeth with her it was now possible to grieve. That’s what it was, Ann was grieving. Her love had gone and she didn’t know what to do. Could her heart ever be fixed, or was it too damaged?

Ann was grateful Anne had booked the best suite in the five star resort, it even came with its own chef, misery was so much easier to handle when surrounded by luxury. Elizabeth marvelled at the generosity Anne had given them, there was no way they could have ever afforded a holiday like this. Ann tried to enjoy it as much as she could for her sisters' sake. The cocktails by the pool helped numb the heart and mind, Ann’s lily white skin was now going a shade darker in the hot Jamaican sun. This place was magical, perfect, well almost, having Anne by her side would have made it perfect. Ann pushed the tear back into her eye with her index finger, it wasn’t falling out today.

On the last day, Elizabeth sat her down on the couch in their hotel suite. She needed to have one last heart to heart before they left.

“Ann, you can't keep on like this, you need to see somebody” Elizabeth was holding Ann and rubbing her back, Ann had run out of tears, she was dry and totally numb.

“I am ok, I don’t want to see anyone, I just, I just” Ann had to say it out loud she had to confront her truth “I just want Anne, I miss her so much, I know she has hurt me and I know there is a high possibility that she may hurt me again” Ann took a deep breath “She doesn’t do it deliberately, her brain just doesn’t think, she just fucks up” Ann was facing her demons, her emotions were now just raw, she had worked through so much pain this last week “I feel so invincible when I am around her and so weak when I am not, she gives me courage, I need to take a chance, I need to try.” Ann was rubbing her gondola pin “We’ve had so many obstacles thrown in our path since we met it would be so nice to just have a clear run and to see if we could make it work, I know deep down we could, I just can’t decide if I am brave enough to take that leap and whether she would want me after what I did”. Ann looked up at her sister

“oh Ann, You have it bad, this is what real love feels like. I know Miss Lister is very fond of you, the way she spoke about you when we first talked. It was beautiful, she cares for you so much, no she loves you, it’s undeniable.” Elizabeth touched Ann’s cheek “I don’t think she meant to hurt you, I think she doesn’t know how to handle her feelings she has for you, but if you do go down this path be careful, she is a wild one, you may never be able to fully tame her, she is a free spirit. But if you can she will worship you to the end of time” Elizabeth looked sad, oh how she wished her Captain Sutherland loved her like that, with passion. There was no excitement in their marriage there never had been.

Ann listened and took in her sisters words, wild, tame, worshipped, yes she wanted to be worshipped “I can tame her, I will reign in that free spirit, not all the way as it’s endearing, but she will worship me and only me” That was it, Ann was going to Shibden when she got home, and she hoped Anne hadn’t been a total fuckwit and got back with Mariana, or had some other floozy in her bed just to make her feel better.

Ann was starting to get annoyed at Anne again, god that woman made her so jealous, she hated anyone looking at Anne. No, that was it, Anne was hers and no woman was going to stand in her way.

Ann boarded the plane back to England with her head held high, no more tears would be shed, she was going to get her woman.


	11. Gimme Gimme Gimme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reconciliation 🥰🥰

Ann was driving on the road from Newcastle to Halifax, another 10 minutes and she would be at Shibden Hall, she could feel the butterflies flying around in her stomach, she didn’t know why it wasn’t as if Anne was going to be there she was in Copenhagen. Ann started to feel sick, she wasn’t the type to get nervous, pull it together she thought to herself, you are just getting some contact details. Ann put on her go to CD, and within seconds Abba was blasting and Ann was singing from the top of her lungs.

———————

Ann had been so excited when she had arrived home, Catherine, Harriet and Tib had been waiting at the airport with a rather large welcome home banner, she loved her friends they were the best. She fell into their arms and hugged liked she hadn’t seen them for years.

On the way back to the flat Ann had filled them in on her Jamaican holiday, the luxurious apartment, the chef, the cocktails by the pool, they were so pleased for her and totally jealous at the same time. They hadn’t seen Ann this happy in such a long time. They were taken aback when Ann had informed them that she was going to give Anne one more chance. Catherine had protested, and didn’t like the idea one little bit, Tib just kept quiet, she didn’t want to take sides and Anne was, after all, her best mate, she hoped that she wouldn’t fuck up it again. Surely Anne couldn’t be that stupid. 

Harriet could see how happy Ann was and said that they would always be there for her, but to be careful. Deep down Harriet knew the chance of them having to pick up the pieces again was high, but none of them wanted to burst her happy bubble.

Tib told Ann that Anne hadn’t been good after the match and was once again spiralling out of control and had gone AWOL. Anne had often gone AWOL when she lost the plot and would run off to Copenhagen. There was never any contact as her mobile was always turned off. Tib had experienced this on several occasions, she knew Anne was her own person, stubborn and wouldn’t listen to reason. So when she left, she left, Tib knew she would show up eventually when she had sorted out the demons in her head.

Ann had not been happy to hear this about Anne and feared she would go running back to Mariana but Tib had reassured her that Mariana was definitely out of the picture as she had met a very wealthy man on the plane home, a Charles Lawton.

Tib had also said that Anne’s sister Lady Marion was now living with her at Shibden as she had left her husband Lord Atwood and might have some information on Anne’s whereabouts. Tib didn't have a phone number, so suggested that Ann should drive out there.

So that was the plan, Ann would go to Shibden in the morning after a good sleep, she was exhausted after the long flight and another day wasn’t going to make any difference.

By the time Ann hit the sack that night, it was very late, Ann had been surprised how long she had lasted, but the girls had got into her duty free, Abba had been put on and it ended up being a party. As Ann lay in bed her thoughts turned to Anne and plunging her fingers into her wetness and the hard kisses, oh how she loved kissing Anne. Ann was now aroused and slipped her hand beneath her pj shorts and found her throbbing clit, she slowly rubbed, it didn’t take long before she let out a moan and her orgasm rushed through her body like a speeding train, a long deep sleep followed.

——————————

Finally, Ann was pulling up the long tree lined driveway of Shibden and it was daylight, this would be the first time she would see the splendour of the house, and there it was, it was breathtaking, there was nothing shabby about Shibden. Ann smiled, she could hear Anne’s voice in her head “Shabby Shibden” Ann chuckled, it amused her the way Anne always described her home.

Ann took a deep breath and knocked on the door, she could hear Hemingway shouting that she was coming, she liked Hemingway she had always been so nice to her.

“Miss Walker, what a lovely surprise”

“Is Lady Marion in Rachael?”

“Yes, come in, come in, so nice to see you again” 

“And you Rachael”

As Ann walked into the entrance way it looked different and smelt different from the last time she was here. The musty smell had gone and it was replaced by the beautiful smell of freshly cut flowers which were sitting on the sideboard, a brightly coloured rug adorned the stone floor, on the rug was the largest dog she had ever seen. “Hello boy and who are you?” Ann knelt down and ruffled his coat.

“That’s Argus my wolfhound, not much of a guard dog” Marion came over and knelt by Ann and gave Argus a pat “Miss Walker, I would recognize you anywhere, I am a huge a fan, you were amazing in Jamaica, and its a pleasure to finally meet you” Marian was beaming, she had a good feeling about Ann

“Lady Marion so lovely to meet you also”

“Please call me Marion, they will probably strip me off my title now I am divorcing” Marion gave a huge laugh

“And please call me Ann”

“Please tell me you are here to see Anne and that you are reconciling?” Marion was virtually pleading “my sister has been a total pain in the butt since she came back, she has been totally unbearable and I know it’s because of you”

“I just came to get a contact address or number for her in Copenhagen”

“But she isn’t in Copenhagen she’s,.....” before Marian could say anything else they both looked at each other and stood up. There was a huge commotion just outside the front door right behind them, it was Anne shouting at the top of her lungs, she wasn’t happy.

“Hemingway! Hemingway! who the fuck has parked in my spot, my god you know I won’t tolerate this and look at this piece of shit, it should be sent to the scrap heap, Marion! Marion! If you must live here can you tell your fucking friends where to park, Marion! where are you?”

Marion rolled her eyes “see what we have to put up with”

Anne burst into the entrance and stopped dead in her tracks. The last person she expected to see at Shibden was Ann Walker, but there she was, looking like an angel with her sun kissed hair, which was even more golden since Jamaica and her suntan made her eyes even bluer, how was that even possible.

“Ann” was she dreaming, could Ann really be standing in her entrance hall?

“Anne” Ann was trying not to laugh, she couldn’t believe Anne had gone ballistic because someone had dared park in her parking space.

“I thought you were in Jamaica” Anne hadn’t realized Ann had arrived back yesterday. 

“I thought you were in Copenhagen”

“Yes, well no, I would normally be in Copenhagen, but, well, well I not I am here, as you can see in the flesh” Anne was frantically gesturing up and down her body.

Marion excused herself and left them to it, she was hoping they could sort out the mess Anne had made so Shibden would become a nicer place to live.

Ann moved closer to Anne until they were in touching distance.

“Anne, I did a lot of thinking in Jamaica, no matter how hard I tried to block you out of my thoughts, and my dreams, you were always there” Ann looked down and then back to Anne’s eyes “ I know that I need to be with you, you make me complete but please don’t hurt me again, I don’t think my heart could take it” she touched Anne's s cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. Oh how she loved her Anne, just being this close again confirmed everything her heart was telling her.

“Ann, my sweet Ann, without you in my life I am so miserable” a tear fell onto Ann’s thumb “I think I am making everyone else miserable around me, I know I am, but I can’t help it, I am only truly happy when I am near you, around you. All I know is that I love you so much. Please just let me show you how much I truly care for you, I promise I will try and not hurt you again. Be mine Ann, be my girlfriend, just be part of my life.”

Ann leaned in and kissed Anne, it was a delicate kiss, soft and gentle, “I am crazy about you Anne, I always have been, I am yours and I always want to be yours”

Anne pulled her Ann in for another kiss, this time it was more passionate, without talking Anne took Ann upstairs, they were finally going to be connected. At long last.


	12. I've been waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, sex, 🔥🔥🔥🔥 they finally get down and dirty, enjoy.....

􏰀

Ann’s eyes were glazed, she had gone into her own little fantasy world, her frantic breathing had now slowed. Ann’s body felt like it was in a state of weightlessness, she was imagining that this is what it must feel like lying on a cloud, none of her muscles were working, she was motionless, her whole body had shut down and there was just a warm glow from her head to her toes, the feeling was incredible.

Ann was trying to comprehend what her mind and body was experiencing .. She tried to compare this feeling to the time she went sky diving, the thrill, the rush as she hurtled at an incredible speed towards earth, never to be repeated again she thought!, no that wasn’t the feeling she was currently experiencing. Ann remembered that first piece of chocolate she had eaten after dieting for six months, the euphoria she felt as that intense sugar rush had exploded through her veins, no that wasn’t this feeling. 

Ann recalled those endorphins that had crashed through her aching muscles when she had won her first netball championship, no that wasn’t it. There was no experience she could remember, no thrill that could compare to what Ann had just been through, Ann didn’t think a word actually existed in the English language that could describe the most amazing orgasm Anne had just given her.

——————————-

Anne shut her bedroom door and leant back onto it, her hands were behind her back, finally she had her Ann in her bedroom and she was all hers. She watched Ann checking out her room, well the bed, and before she realized Ann was once again kissing her, it was so passionate. Anne moved her hands from behind her back and started to peel off Ann’s clothes.

Ann had already successfully pulled off Anne’s jacket and was tugging at her pants she was desperately searching for skin, Anne was getting nowhere and in desperation pushed Ann back.

“Good lord, how much clothing have you got on” Anne had managed to get Ann’s coat off, but the buttoned up cardi had flummoxed her “a chastity belt would have been easier than all these layers” Anne laughed.

“It’s so cold here, I haven’t acclimatized yet, let me help you” Ann undid her buttons “is that better?” 

”yes that's heaps better” Anne could still see a few more layers but access had been granted, before she could bring Ann back into her arms Ann had ordered her to take off her top. Anne started to protest, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go, Ann should be the one standing there in just her bra and knickers, certainly not her.

“Anne, I know this isn’t how you imagined our first time in your mind” Ann looked reassuringly into her lovers eyes, she knew that Anne was the more dominant one in relationships and wouldn’t want to relinquish her power easily but Anne had just confessed to being in love with her so she thought she would try her luck. Ann was going to take advantage of the situation as the chance of ever being able to have this much control again would probably be slim. “but I need to finish what I started in Jamaica, I need to have you first!, and then all this will all be yours” Anne undid her cardigan and dropped it to the floor, took off a jumper before pulling off her knitted dress to reveal the sexiest black lacy two piece.

”fuck, Ann you are the most beautiful woman, ok I understand, I am not totally comfortable with this but I know it's important for you”

Anne just stared, wow, Ann was standing a foot away waiting to be taken, but it was forbidden, she couldn’t touch. Ann looked amazing, she loved her suntan she had got in Jamaica it suited her, her golden hair flowed effortlessly around her shoulders, she could still see some of her white porcelain skin which had escaped the rays of the sun poking out at the top of her lacy knickers. This was going to be torture going second, Anne didn’t like it, this was definitely not what she had been planning when she had brought Ann to her room, but she could see the lust and need in Ann’s eyes and she didn’t want to disappoint her. She never wanted to see her love disappointed ever again. All she knew was once Ann had finished with her, Ann would be all hers and she was so desperate to finally have her Anne reluctantly agreed and took her top off and dropped her trousers.

Ann pushed Anne up against the door and was once again kissing her, this time it has hard and deep, and when their skin finally touched they both groaned with pleasure, it was incredible. Ann’s heat between her legs was now raging, she couldn’t wait any longer and pulled Anne to the bed and pushed her down.

”Are you sure this is ok Anne?” Ann didn't want to push her luck

”oh God yes, it's totally fine, will you just hurry up”

Ann waited she wanted to take in every inch of the formidable and ultra sexy Anne Lister who was laying there in her sports bra and of course her trade mark black boxers. Anne’s body was pretty incredible it was flawless, from the washboard abs, to the muscles in her arms and legs, her hair was tied back so she had a clear view of her neck and powerful shoulders, wow Anne was the sexiest woman she had ever met and any moment now her hands would be running up and down caressing every inch, her tongue glided across her bottom lip in anticipation, oh god this was it, it was finally happening, without hesitation she lower herself on top of Anne.

”Wow, you feel so good” Ann kissed her forehead, then her cheek, she could feel Anne’s firm hands grabbing her waist and pulling her body down onto her core. God it was amazing being on top, she drove her hips down and started to grind.

”Thats it babe, now kiss me” Anne was trying to get Ann to speed it up a bit.

Ann now moved her mouth so it met with Anne’s and kissed their lips parted and their tongues met, they both let out a deep throated groan of pleasure, Ann’s tongue was now exploring every inch off Anne’s mouth, she then moved to Anne’s ear and sucked and nipped, she could feel Anne’s body arch. She knew Anne was enjoying her experience by the way her body moved and the sounds she was making, Ann was still grinding into Anne’s pleasure. Ann had now settled onto Anne’s neck and was once again, kissing, nipping and sucking.

”Ann I am so turned on right now... Ahhh” Anne was starting to like this sexy little blonde on top of her, she was enjoying the little soft kisses which were mixed up with harder nips, Anne was impressed at the Anns skills, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing and was definitely pressing all the right buttons. 

”I love how strong you are Anne, thank you for letting me go first” Now every kiss she placed on her body was sending little shocks straight to Anne’s clitoris, it was wonderful, the kisses and nips down he neck just got her internal fire burning hotter and hotter. Ann was now sucking hard on her neck

’good lord, little Miss Walker was marking her, well well, this was definitely unfamiliar territory’ Anne thought, but the harder Ann sucked the more aroused she was getting, She was loving Ann grinding into her, fuck it felt good, she was actually enjoying this way more than she had imagined. Now she needed Ann inside “Ann please, I can’t take much more, I need you inside, now would be great”

Ann had wanted to explore further but she could hear in her lovers voice that she was desperately needing her, she didn’t want to push her luck as Anne had been so patient and she knew Anne wasn’t entirely comfortable with being submissive so she quickly pulled down her shorts. Anne automatically opened her legs to give Ann easy access, Ann’s hand went down and found the pool of juices just flowing everywhere, her whole hand encased everything below and she pushed her palm hard against her clit. 

”Is that nice babe?” She could feel Anne rubbing desperately against her hand trying to get relief.

“Yes, oh shit, Ann for fucks sake I need your fingers please” Ann quickly inserted her fingers and started thrusting.

“Babe more” two fingers were not enough for Anne in this state of arousal. Ann added another and started to thrust again “oh fuck that’s it, deeper and harder, oh god”. this time Anne was going to have her orgasm and it was going to be amazing, there was no way Ann was going to deny what she had craved. Anne couldn’t hold on any longer and could feel the orgasm coming, she didn’t want Ann to do what she had done before in the hotel room so she firmly grabbed her wrist and started to pump her hand inside of her, she needed to control the speed and depth. It didn’t take long for the explosion, it was intense her insides spasmed around Ann’s fingers thanking them for all their hard work.

Anne lay there, in awe of Ann and her talents. That had been one hell of an orgasm. 

“Well, well, I must say that was rather nice”

“Nice!” Ann playfully slapped Anne.

“Come here” Anne pulled Ann in close and looked directly into those blue eyes “that was fucking amazing, I might even let you do that to me again!” Anne flipped Ann over and straddled her and rubbed her orgasm onto Ann’s stomach. ”thats how wet you get me babe, I am so hot for you, and I am going to give you the best orgasm my little beauty” it was Anne's time to look and admire, she wanted to see those white parts which had been beautifully hidden by the black lacy underwear. “Now Miss Walker, I do believe you need to show me the parts of your body that didn’t see the sun” Anne pulled down her bra strap and reached in and grabbed her lily white boob, it felt soft and full in her hands, she flicked her thumb over her nipple and it stood to attention straight away. Anne leant in and kissed her breast, her tongue flicked around her nipple, teasing it, Ann let out sigh, she sucked harder and nipped it. Ann’s body flinched. Ann was now holding onto Anne’s hips and pushing them down onto her whilst she was grinding up. 

Anne noticed that the bra was a front opening one and flicked the catch, she made a mental note to make sure Ann wore these in the future. Once undone both breasts were exposed, they were delightful. Anne now used both hands to massage them and kiss and nip them both alternatively, she was in heaven. Now she was going to devour her Miss Walker, she had waited long enough. She released her boobs and went upwards, she needed to kiss Ann.

Anne went in hard with her kisses and her lips were now bruising but it felt good she was still aroused from her orgasm and her internal heat was once again rising, she could never get sick of kissing this girl, her kisses were addictive.

Anne was breathless ”you are fucking amazing” Anne grabbed Ann’s hips and started to grind. ”I have waited so long for this, I have dreamt this, It's so much better than my dreams being here doing this to you”

”Anne, I want you to take me, love me, do to me as you want, I am all yours” Ann was aroused to the max she loved Anne grinding down it just felt so incredible, Ann loved being dominated.

Anne moved swiftly onto her neck and bit hard. Ann let out a soft yelp, it had been harder than Ann had expected, but it was having the desired effect as it was getting her so turned on she could feel her arousal below pouring out, she was loving what Anne was doing, the sucking and the biting on her neck was out of this world, she knew Anne would be marking her territory. 

Ann didn’t really like love bites and had always looked down on people who had adorned them, but her body was in so much ecstasy she didn’t care what Anne was doing, she could do with her what she wanted. oh god, this woman was amazing and so powerful, she couldn’t get enough. Ann’s senses were going into overdrive Anne’s hand had gone back to her breast and she was pulling again at her nipple, Ann’s hips were thrusting into Anne hard, they were searching for more, Anne had made her way to Anne’s clavical and was kissing and biting at a frenzied pace. Ann wouldn’t be able to contain all this internal tension that was building up inside it was getting too much, she was willing for Anne’s hand to go further south.

”Babe please, it's so fucking incredible, please, I can't hold on much longer, I am trying honestly” Ann was so consumed with all the emotions she didn't know what to do.

Anne sensed her lover wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer and moved her hand to the top of her knickers and slipped her hand in and dipped below her golden forest, she was soaking wet, Ann was just gushing everywhere. She pulled the flimsy lace knickers down so she had a better access. Anne was now looking directly at Ann, she wanted to see her face when her fingers finally touched her pleasure spot. “Are you ready my sweet dearest Ann?”

“Oh god yes, Anne, please, take me, I am all yours”

Anne’s expert fingers reached her clit and played with it so beautifully it was like the most graceful dance, Ann closed her eyes it was so intense, but she knew Anne had wanted to keep eye contact, so she opened them, oh dear lord nothing was ever going to compare to this.

Anne moved her hand between her soaked lips and slid them down to her opening, she was now teasing her, slightly dipping in a finger but pulling straight out, she could see the desperation in Ann’s eyes, she could feel her hips trying to maneuver to where her fingers were so she could get them inside, it was total torture.

“Anne, please no more teasing, I love you so much take me, make me yours”

Anne didn’t want to tease Ann any longer and slipped her fingers inside, their foreheads were now touching, Ann’s body flinched and she took a deep breath.

Anne thrusted slowly in and out, making sure her g spot was touched on every out motion, both their body’s were now glistening with sweat, they were so in tune with each other it was on different level to anything Ann had ever experienced. She couldn’t get enough, the rhythm Anne had set was glorious, she could feel her orgasm building, she needed more, looking into Anne’s eyes she pleaded for more and quicker, Anne obliged before she knew it Ann was screaming and grabbing onto the sheets like her life depended on it.

“OMG, OMG Anne, oh fuck Anne, yessss”. Ann was orgasming hard out and having the biggest endorphin rush of her life.

She fell back into the sheets and lay there with her eyes glazed......

———————

“Ann, Ann, earth to Ann” Anne was still on top of Ann, still trying to catch her breath, she had just given her little Walker her best performance, it was Gold medal worthy, Anne had given her all, she had wanted to please her so much, and wow it had been amazing. The sweat was dripping off her body onto her lover underneath. Anne loved seeing Ann totally fucked it was just the most beautiful sight and it was all her doing.

Ann moved her head slightly so she could make eye contact with her love “wow” that’s was all she could muster, Anne had truly taken her to a level she had never been to before, she never wanted to come down she just wanted to press the pause button on life and stay in this state forever. She could see Anne smiling down on her, she looked amazing, she was amazing. Ann just wanted to study this woman who had given her so much pleasure so much love. She wanted to look into those eyes forever. “Kiss me again” she looked lovingly into Anne’s eyes as she spoke. Anne didn’t need to be asked again she leant in and kissed her angel, it was a soft kiss, her tongue went in to meet with Ann’s. Anne could feel her lovers hips starting to stir, she was getting aroused again.

Before they started again, the smell of food was wafting up the stairs. “Anne, I am starving, can we?”

“Yes let’s eat, the night is still young, you will stay?”

“Yes” one last kiss and they got up....


	13. Head over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥🔥🔥🔥 kitchen sex 🙌🙌

Anne bounded down the stairs, the aroma of food wafting through the house was glorious, Anne’s stomach was starting to rumble, she couldn’t remember the last time she actually ate proper food. Anne had thrown on a t shirt and her boxer shorts and was scraping her hair back as she was heading downstairs to the kitchen. Anne stopped at the bottom of the stairs and brought her two fingers up to her nose and breathed in, her eyes closed. Ann’s smell was intoxicating, this was definitely her favorite smell in the entire world, followed by what Marian was cooking in the kitchen. The throbbing between Anne’s legs was starting again just thinking about their session and couldn't wait to start again.

Marian looked up when Anne entered the kitchen.

“Hungry” Marian knew that Anne would be down when she realized she was cooking her favorite dish, stew and dumplings. Anne had loved it when they were kids and on a cold winters night it was just good wholesome food and Marian was an exceptional cook.

“Starving, we both are, is that.......?”

“Yes your favorite, Did you want to take some up for Ann?”

“No, no, she will be down shortly, I thought we could all have dinner together” 

Marian raised an eyebrow, well this was new. Marian had been used to Anne in her younger days bringing home various girls and locking them away in her room for days, doing who knows what to them. Marian had never really spoke to any of her sisters lovers, it would just be a hello and goodbye, they came in all shapes and sizes and varying ages, Anne didn’t have a type, to her sex was sex. Then Mariana showed up and she was just, well not very nice. Mariana thought that she was the queen of Shibden and didn’t like to have to share the house with Marian. 

Marian was so happy when she had met Lord Atwood and managed to escape, but now she was back again. She hoped that Ann was different, she seemed different, she seemed genuinely nice. She had watched her games and if anyone had got injured Ann was the first there making sure they were ok. She couldn’t imagine Mariana being like that. Marian remembered when she first saw Ann in Shibden earlier today she had been knelt next to Argus genuinely roughing up his fur, she had a caring side. Mariana would never have done that, she had seen her kick her beloved Argus more than once.

“Marian” Marian came back to reality.

“Sorry, just day dreaming”

“Just don’t want you to spoil dinner, especially as we have a guest” Anne had now made her way to the big wooden table, stepping over Argus who was sound asleep. The table had bench seats on both sides, Ann straddled the bench and sat down, it was cold which was cooling her throbbing below.

“Ann seems really nice” Marian said as she brought the wooden spatula to her mouth for one final taste before switching off the stove.

“Mmmmm yes she is” She was more than nice Anne thought, she was fucking amazing, this little blonde had captivated her heart totally and they hadn’t even gone on a date yet.

“Anne.....”

“Before you say it” she knew what Marian was going to say she had that look in her eye “I am not fucking this one up Marian, I know you think I am a total fuckwit, and yes sometimes I am and I know I have hurt Ann in the past, but that’s the past, I have been given a second chance and this time I will make it work and....” she looked down and then back to Marian. “I love her” there she said it to her sister, shit it must be real.

“Love?” Marion was taken aback, her sister admitting to being in love and they had only just sort of met.

“Yes, yes LOVE, I know what your thinking but I fell for her the moment I first met her, when I was still with Mariana, Cupid’s fucking arrow and all that shit, I was just trying to tell myself it wasn’t real, I mean seriously love at first sight, that’s the shit you see in movies or read in books, but this is real life, this doesn’t happen in real life” Anne ran her fingers through her hair, maybe it did happen in real life after all. “Ann is the most amazing woman I have ever met, she completes me”. Yes she did complete her, Ann was a goddess.

“All I am going to say is that if you hurt that poor girl again, I will personally knock the shit out of you”. They both fell about laughing. Anne was so happy to have Marian back home, especially her cooking skills.

Ann had been outside the kitchen and had overheard everything, her insides were glowing, her Anne had always loved her, she completed her, Ann’s heart was bursting. She was also head over heels in love, was she dreaming, no, this was real. She took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

“That smells delicious Marian” Ann was now standing in the kitchen doorway in one of Anne’s T shirts and her pair of her boxers, they swamped her tiny frame, she had tied her hair back to keep it in some sort of order. Anne couldn’t keep her eyes of her, she looked amazing in her clothes, she could wear a bin liner and still look a million dollars Anne thought.

“Have a seat Ann, it’s just about ready” Marion gestured towards the table. Anne was patting the spot between her legs, she wanted her Ann between her legs, in the 5 or so minutes they had been apart her body was already missing her touch, her heat, her skin against hers.

Ann looked at the table, it was bare, she looked at Anne “haven’t you set the table, your sister has been slaving over a home cooked meal and you are just sitting there”

Marian started to panic, “Ann, please just sit down, I will do that” she knew her sister did absolutely nothing around the house and wouldn’t have a clue where anything was in the kitchen. It used to cause all sorts of arguments when they were younger. Anne thought she was Lord of the Manor, they had money so why should she lift a finger.

“No Marian, I will do it” she looked at Anne, Anne was staring at her, blankly 

“Anne where do you keep the cutlery and bowls?.” Ann asked.

“Cutlery in the drawer over there and bowls in the above cupboards” Marion quickly piped in.

“Yes over there” Anne was waving her hands frantically in the direction her sister had just pointed.

“Thank you ‘Marion’” OMG Ann couldn’t believe it her love had absolutely no idea where the contents were in her own kitchen, did she even know how to cook? Anne had hired a chef for the dinner party she threw when she had first come to Shibden with the others. My god, did she know how to do anything, this was a totally different world to hers, feelings of uncertainty started to run through her body. Ann took in a deep breath, no, stop it she told herself, you are strong now, she had finally got what she wanted, Anne Lister. Anne had just given her the best orgasm of her life, she wasn’t going to get anxious, she had passed that. Ann would need teach Anne, train her, she wasn’t about to be the hired help outside of the bedroom. Seriously who the fuck doesn’t know the contents of their kitchen, unbelievable she thought and just shook her head.

As she passed Marian, she lent in and whispered in her ear “thank you, and I will train her” and gave Marian a wink, they both chuckled, Marian somehow knew her sister had finally met her match and Ann Walker wouldn’t be a pushover.

Once Ann had set the table she sat the opposite side to Anne and next to Marian, she was going to punish her for being so lazy.

Anne was disappointed, she was so craving Ann between her legs she didn’t complain, not in front of Marian, now she was thinking about how to deal with her disobedient Miss Walker when she took her back upstairs after dinner. Punishment would be fun she thought.

Dinner was lovely, Ann and Marian got on like a house on fire, they enjoyed each other’s company so much, they laughed at the same things and they both teased Anne as much as possible. Anne wasn’t enjoying the teasing, but she was pleased that Ann and Marion were getting along so well, perhaps asking Ann to move in down the line would be a lot easier as Shibden was both her and Marians home and she would never have someone live here again that Marian detested.

Once finished Ann pushed her bowl forward, she was full “WOW that was amazing, you are such a great cook Marian, I definitely want the recipe so Anne and I can MAKE it for you one day” as she looked directly at Anne

“Absolutely, great idea” Anne was in disbelief, cooking, that’s what you paid people to do or Marian did for you, even Mariana hadn’t cooked. Shit this was definitely new territory, but she thought it could be fun with Ann in the kitchen, she looked at the table, yes taking her over the table would be fun, cooking probably not as much.

Ann got up and gathered the dishes, she could see Marian moving to get up. “Marian no, sit down, Anne will help me, you cooked we will clean” Marian beamed at Ann, she was going to enjoy seeing her sister actually do some domestic chores for a change, yes she liked Ann, very very much.

“T towels in the third drawer down” Marian said.

Anne releuctanly got up and went towards the sink where Ann was standing. She came right up behind her and pulled her in tight and nuzzled into her neck and planted a soft kiss on Ann’s neck, Ann gave the quietest of moans which wouldn’t have been heard over the water splashing over the bowls in the sink. She pushed her hips back into Anne’s core, oh this woman was getting her so turned on again. All she wanted was for Anne to pull down her boxers and thrust her fingers inside and take her, Ann could feel herself getting wet again. It felt so naughty whilst Marian was in the same room.

She turned to face Anne and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Ann’s left hand was on her chest to stop Anne from misbehaving. “T towels third drawer down” and quickly with her right hand she reached between Anne’s legs and rubbed hard on her clit, and then pushed her away. Ann couldn’t believe she had been so brave, but Marion hadn’t seen her move as Anne had been blocking her view. She giggled

Anne couldn’t believe her little Ann had been so brave, her clit was now throbbing with desire and she couldn’t do anything about it, it was hell. Anne grabbed a t towel, and moved back close to Ann “you are in so much trouble when I get you back up those stairs” Anne whispered. Ann couldn’t wait and was nervously biting her bottom lip, she could feel her wetness below well and truly flowing now.

Marian was enjoy watching the pair of them playing with each other, Anne had discovered the fun of flicking the towel on Ann’s bottom and Ann screeching with the pain and doubling over with laughter when Anne tickled her. Marian could see why her sister was totally smitten, Ann was lovely, she hoped and prayed that her sister didn’t fuck up the best thing she was ever going to get.

Ann was giving Anne little kisses when she dried the bowls and the cutlery, Anne thought that maybe kitchen duties could be fun, she loved seeing her Ann this happy, she was glowing. Her little angel.

“Well I am going to retire, so I will leave you both too it” Marian decided that she needed to give them some space, she could see that they were totally and utterly obsessed with each other, it was a wonderful sight. A happy Anne would lead to a happy Shibden.

“See you in the morning Marian, goodnight and thank you again for dinner”. Argus followed Marian to bed.

Once Marian left, Anne went over and shut the kitchen door and leaned up against it. Anne couldn’t wait any longer. Upstairs could wait.

“Anne what are you doing” 

“I am still hungry”

Ann could see on Anne’s face it wasn’t food she was hungry for but her, oh god they were going to be doing it here in the kitchen. “But Marian may come back for something”

Anne didn’t answer, she didn’t care, the thought of maybe getting caught was a huge turn on. She had her prey in her line of sight and that was all she was focused on. She strode towards Ann and pulled her into her arms and when their lips touched Ann’s heart just exploded, she didn’t care now if Marian came in she just wanted her Anne. Anne grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto the kitchen bench, “up” Anne ordered, Ann lifted her hips and Anne pulled down her shorts and spread her legs. She leant in again and kissed her love, this time more passionately, she was now pushing her hips into Ann’s crotch grinding away. Ann was groaning and pulling at Anne’s hair pulling her deeper into the kiss their tongues were dancing.

When they came up for air, Anne just looked deep into Ann’s soul “I love you so much babe” before Ann could reply Anne dropped to her knees and was now inches away from Ann’s little golden curls, they were glistening, with both hands she pulled Ann’s soaked lips apart. Anne could see her wetness dribbling out, it was the most beautiful sight, she had waited for this moment for so long and there it was inches away, the smell was intoxicating Anne wet her lips and couldn’t stop admiring her beautiful Ann.

“Anne please I need to feel your tongue” Ann’s head had rocked back, any moment now Anne was going to eat her out, oh how she had waited for this moment.

Anne moved in and her tongue caught the drips of nectar that were falling she was licking intensely, Ann’s hips we're rocking into Annes face.

“Oh Anne” Anne’s hot breath was amazing, what Anne was doing down there was incredible.

Anne entered her with her tongue, she wanted every last drop, she couldn’t get enough, she thrusted her tongue in and out, fuck Ann’s juices tasted amazing, Anne could do this all night, once she was satisfied she had got what she wanted she moved to her lips, sucking and licking, searching for any juices she may have missed, then onto her clitoris. Ann’s clit was swollen, she was totally aroused, Ann’s hips were still rocking into Anne, Ann was pulling her hair hard now, she was so turned on, Anne pulled back “hows that baby?”

“Fucking awesome please don’t stop and can I have some fingers please?” 

Anne’s tongue and mouth were something else, no one had ever gone down on her like this, she couldn’t get enough of this and she could feel her orgasm starting to build up, oh shit it was going to be good. She was willing for Anne to insert some fingers, she needed to be fucked and fucked hard.

Anne slipped in one finger, Ann moaned and arched “more” she cried, Anne inserted the second and started to pump her hard and fast and her tongue was licking and sucking her clit, it was swelling even more under the intense pressure,

“Oh Anne, Anne, oh yes, here it is” she screamed with pleasure Ann’s body was jolting hard out, as her orgasm crashed through her entire body.

Anne felt the orgasm rip around her fingers, oh how she loved making Ann come undone. Anne removed her fingers and moved her tongue to her hole and was licking her out, she wasn’t wasting any of it, it was too precious. Ann was moaning loud now, her whole body was in a state of ecstasy.

Once Anne finished she stood up and looked at Ann, she still had her eyes closed and was breathing heavy, “look at me” Anne ordered.

Ann opened her eyes and looked at her love, she was holding up her hand and it was covered in her juices. “This is your orgasm baby, now pull down my shorts”

Ann jumped of the bench and pulled down her shorts, Anne inserted her wet fingers into herself deep, very deep she wanted Ann’s orgasm inside of her.

“Kiss me, now and hard” Ann pulled Anne in for a kiss, Anne was pumping herself hard she wanted to orgasm over Ann’s orgasm. With her spare hand she was holding onto Ann.

It didn’t take Anne long she was so turned on, Ann felt Anne stiffen and moan, she was coming, oh god it was so erotic seeing Anne fucking herself, she was getting turned on again, “oh Ann, oh fuck, here it is”, her legs slightly buckled under the intensity of it

“fuck that was amazing” she pulled out her hand and looked at Ann ”you want my orgasm babe?” Anne said breathlessly through half slit eyes.

Ann didn’t even answer, she grabbed Anne’s wrist and tugged it down below, her legs were already open “absolutely, fuck me babe” Ann couldn’t get Anne’s fingers in her quick enough.

Anne thrust her dripping hand into Ann, she now had her hand around her waist and had pulled her in tight, she was kissing Ann feverishly, and fucking her hard and fast. Ann held onto Anne like her life depended on it, her legs were going but she knew Anne was strong enough to hold her up and then her orgasm came overs Annes, it was incredible, totally fucking hot. Just when she thought the intensity of her orgasm couldn’t get any deeper, Anne just proved her wrong again. Anne Lister was an outstanding lover, the best she had ever had.

It took a while for the both of them to catch their breaths, it had been an intense ride. Anne was definitely loving the kitchen.

“Anne, thank you, you do things to my body, that no one else has ever done, my body will be forever grateful, I so love you” Ann was looking lovingly into Anne’s eyes.

“Babe you are phenomenal, I can’t get enough of you, I can’t wait to explore you more” Anne gave her little one a soft kiss. “Shall we shower?” Anne’s appetite for her little Walker was insatiable

“I’d love to”. Ann knew her body was going to be experiencing more delightful pleasures, she couldn’t wait and dragged Anne upstairs as fast as she could, the night was still young.


	14. Money, money, money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, nearly in Japan, finally on the plane and a favorite person is being introduced (not)

Ann stretched her arms over her head and did a whole body stretch, today was going to be a great day. It was Anne's turn to make breakfast in bed and today was the day they were flying out to Japan. Ann sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, she could hear Anne coming up the stairs.

Anne kicked open the bedroom door, and walked in, she had a rose between her teeth and was carrying a tray of hot tea and food. Ann started to laugh, she had the most awesome girlfriend and loved her so much. Ann had made a deal with Anne that she had to cook her breakfast in bed once a week if she wanted to keep having her wicked way with her. The first few attempts at poached egg left a lot to be desired, but she had managed to do toast, occasionally it would be a bit on the over cooked side, well bordering on burnt but she was getting better, hopefully once she had mastered the very basics she would teach her something else.

Anne placed the tray down on the bed it was eggs Benedict, perfectly cooked and restaurant quality presentation she was grinning from ear to ear at her creation.

“Marian helped you didn’t she?” Ann laughed, she did wonder if her love would ever be able to produce something edible.

“Well, a little bit, Marian wanted you to have a decent breakfast today” Anne handed her the rose and sat by Ann’s side.

Ann breathed in the rich smell of the rose, her love was such a romantic “thank you babe”.

Ann couldn’t believe they had been together now for two months, it had been the happiest time of her life, they were inseparable. They spent nights at Shibden as well as at her flat, she missed seeing the other girls but the next 3 weeks were going to be just like old times all being together again.

They tucked into breakfast and drank their tea, at least Anne could make a decent cup of tea, thank god for small mercies she thought.

Anne had wolfed down her breakfast and was waiting patiently for Ann to finish hers, she was fidgeting. Ann knew there was something on her mind and quickly finished her breakfast. Once she had pushed her knife and fork together, Anne pulled out a little black box wrapped in a gold ribbon.

“Anne what’s this, it’s not my birthday”

Anne put her finger to her lips and gestured to Ann to open the box.  
.  
Ann looked at the little black box with the gold ribbon, she pulled the ends and the ribbon came undone, she was nervous but excited to find out what Anne had got her. When she opened the box she just stared at the contents.

“It’s a key for Shibden, please move in with me when we get back from Japan” Anne just blurted it all out, “I have spoken to Marian and she is all for it, she wants you to move in as well”. 

Ann was still looking at the gold coloured key, Anne had wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Ann looked up, her eyes started to water, she put her hands over her mouth and shut her eyes.

“Ann” fuck was this too soon, had she misread the situation? they had spent virtually every night together, surely moving in would be the next step. Anne’s heart sank.

“Anne” Ann looked up and wiped away the tears “yes” she jumped into Anne’s arms and gave her the biggest kiss. Ann was so happy she wanted to live with Anne but thought that it would be a lot longer down the track. This was definitely going to be a great day.

Anne was relieved and let out a sigh “Ann, I so want to take this next step with you it’s going to be amazing, and I do have something else” Anne stood up and picked up the breakfast tray and put it on the floor.

“Anne, this is enough, no more”

“You will like this” Anne was once again grinning from ear to ear, she pulled off her top and dropped her boxers “now Miss Walker, this is your last present do to me as you please” she had so wanted Ann to take her and be on top, she still had fond memories of the first time together and on special occasions she would let Ann do anything to her. This was one of those occasions.

Ann pulled her down on the bed and jumped on top, she was going to reward her Anne for being the best girlfriend in the world. It wasn’t long before Anne was screaming out her name and coming undone. Ann had then wanted Anne to make love to her soft and gentle, to go down and taste her juices after she had orgasmed. Anne did as requested and took her little Ann to even new heights that morning, she had tenderly kissed every inch of her body. Anne was so happy her plan was falling into place nicely. 

The alarm on Anne’s phone woke Ann up, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms after they had made love, but Anne was not in bed, she could hear the shower going. Anne was showering without her, Ann jumped out of bed and skipped to the bathroom. Anne had just finished when she saw Ann enter the the bathroom and opened the door to let her in, once Ann stepped in Anne stepped out.

“Babe, what are you doing, I thought we could have some shower sex”

“Walker shower, we have a cab coming shortly to take us to the airport”

Ann stood there pleading with Anne as the water cascaded down her body, She shut her eyes and put her hand between her legs and started to rub. The shower door opened

”You are so naughty” the sight of Ann touching herself was too much for Anne she had never turned Ann down when she wanted it. “Just a quickie, we have a busy morning” Anne moved in for a passionate kiss and got straight down to business, she parted Ann's legs and glided her expert fingers downwards. Ann loved sex in the shower and was virtually coming undone by just the sensation of their naked bodies rubbing against each other and the warm water running down between them. Anne inserted her fingers and started to pump slow and steady, her free hand was grabbing her breast pulling at her nipple. Anne was now fully aroused and picked up the pace. It didn’t take long before Ann had her orgasm, she just couldn’t get enough and needed Anne constantly as it would be different when they got to Japan. 

When Ann got the news her mission had been to have Anne as much as possible she had been insatiable.

Ann had been so disappointed when Anne had informed all the team about the sleeping arrangements, she presumed her and Anne would be sharing a room but apparently that wasn’t the done thing. Anne had wanted to keep it professional at the Olympics. Anne was Coach Lister and Ann was “Walker”. Ann knew Anne had something to prove, as her and Tib were the newbie coaches. Anne wanted to prove to the world you could be a player manager and win Gold or die trying. 

Catherine had also been disappointed as this was her and Tibs first holiday together. Ann and Catherine were roomies as were Tib and Anne. Ann knew their sex life would be on the back burner for 3 weeks and she didn’t know how she was going to cope.

By the time Ann had finished showering and entered the bedroom Anne was already dressed in her England uniform, and she was rocking it, the beautifully tailored blue trouser suit with the Union Jack emblazoned on the pocket was accompanied by a white shirt and red tie. Anne went for the male option of the tie instead of the red scarf, Anne had asked for a waistcoat as well, she looked really dapper in it. Ann couldn’t wait to put her suit on, there was no skirt choice for the women this time around, Ann didn’t mind, she was looking forward to everyone being in uniform.

Ann quickly put her suit on, it fitted great, she tied her scarf around her neck, and stood back. Anne came up behind her and kissed her neck, “doesn’t it feel great to wear the suit, and it’s quite a turn on” Anne pulled her into her core and breathed in her freshly washed skin.

“Behave, or do we have time?” Ann grinned, one more time would great.

“No! come on” Anne was wondering how the hell she was going to keep her hands of her Ann for the next three weeks and decided it was probably going to be impossible, so she was planning secret liaisons. Anne was aroused just thinking about it.

“where’s my pin?” Ann went over to the jewelry box, and started pulling everything out. “Anne, I can’t find my gondola pin” Ann started to panic, she swore blind she had put it in the box “babe I can’t leave without it, it’s my lucky charm” Ann was double-checking, treble checking. ”I've lost it”

“Babe” Anne rushed to her side and lifted up her chin “think, shut your eyes and imagining coming up to bed last night, was it on your top, do you remember taking it off”. Ann closed her eyes and started to concentrate, talking to herself about every movement, every piece of clothing coming off. Anne was now looking at her watch surely Ann would remember. Ann opened her eyes “it’s in the bathroom, thank you babe” she gave Anne a kiss on the lips and dashed into the bathroom.

Anne pinned the gondola onto her suit, Ann was now ready to go Anne made a mental note to get a replica made, just in case it got lost again. Always better to be prepared Anne thought as she didn't want this performance again.

———

“Another whisky Miss Lister?” the flight attendant reached down and took Anne’s empty glass. The hum of the engines was actually quite soothing, they had been flying for about 6 hours and most people in business class were now asleep, Anne was just enjoying the quite by herself and smiling on how smart she had been. Anne hadn’t been impressed when she had spoken to Vere and found out they were all flying economy, Anne never flew economy but she didn't want the girls thinking she was better than them living it up large whilst they were in cattle class. Anne had found out that the so called “Ann” clause in her England contract had been total bullshit, also her little Ann hadn’t wanted to press any charges against Eliza and Mariana when she got back from Jamaica regarding the bullying. Anne had wanted to punish Mariana but Ann didn’t have a nasty bone in her body and it was the last thing Netball UK could cope with was a scandal right before the Olympics. So Anne had pretty much blackmailed Vere into dipping into her own pocket to upgrade the team, it’s not as it Anne and Vere didn’t have the money they were both millionaires and Vere hadn’t objected as much when Anne went halves. After all it was only money.

Anne smiled to herself remembering seeing the players faces when she was handing out the England Clobber and telling them that they would be flying business. They had all given her a big hug and she had received special treatment from Ann that evening for being the best coach and girlfriend in the world. Anne had wanted all the team to remember this occasion for the rest of their lives and this gesture went a long way.

Anne couldn’t wait to show Ann around Tokyo, to take her to the palace, the temples, take her shopping around the most amazing shops and the restaurants, Japanese food was spectacular. Anne couldn’t wait to start traveling the world with her love.

Japan was going to be awesome she couldn’t wait to start their Olympic adventure. After she had dealt with Thomas Ainsworth.

This was another reason Anne hadn’t slept on the flight, she had waited until Ann had gone to sleep before googling him, there he was staring back at her on her iPad, smug little bastard. Anne had overheard Catherine and Harriet laughing at Ann at the airport ‘look it’s your boyfriend” she saw Ann had recoiled in horror when she had clapt eyes on him. Anne had seen him walk over to Ann beaming away and he had the audacity to hug her. Anne was fuming, who was this guy, why hadn’t she seen him before, he was obviously part of the set up as he was wearing an England suit. Anne had gone straight over and introduced herself and found out he was a one of the England netball referees. She hated the way he was gushing over Ann and when he mentioned the flowers he had sent she had to grit her teeth. Ann had never mentioned him and why? She had wanted to question Ann but when she brought his name up, Ann didn’t want to discuss him in front of everyone and would talk about it later. 

Anne was still waiting, still fuming... it was just the way Ann had recoiled, if he had laid a finger on her woman there would be hell to pay... no one touched what belonged to Anne, no one!

“Another Whiskey Miss Lister”

“Yes”


	15. Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann’s Gondola pin goes missing, who has stolen it?

“Where the fuck is Walker and Rawson, anybody?!” Anne was fuming it was the semi final against Jamaica, they were one game away from the final and Anne’s two star players were AWOL.

It had been a great Olympics so far, England had breezed through the group stages and won convincingly in the quarters. Anne worked her players hard and made sure everyone had got match time. Having easier games Anne had the luxury to rotate players so they were fresh for the big games. Anne had been a hard task master and expected 100% from everyone, she hadn’t seen Ann as much as she would have liked as there were always interviews to do, meetings to attend and watching the other teams play. They sat together at meal times and hung out in the evenings but there was always someone around. Anne hadn’t realized how much prep work was involved in being a coach and was glad that she had Tib by her side helping with the workload. The sneaky rendezvous Anne had been planning with Ann hadn’t materialized, they hadn’t been intimate for weeks, it was just a quick kiss here and there. Anne promised herself she would make it up to her, she just needed to get through these two games.

Anne’s best players Ann and Catherine had shone, they had been outstanding this tournament, everyone was talking about the dynamic duo, they would make the different between winning gold or taking home silver. Silver was not winning, know one ever remembered who came second. Anne was desperate for gold she wanted to be remembered. Every team knew they were going to be the team to beat, England were on fire, but now her star players were missing. Anne was pacing the changing room.

“Harriet where the fuck are they?” the game was starting in 1 hour and Anne had liked everyone together an hour and a half before hand to go through tactics etc, the players were waiting nervously while Coach Lister was ranting, this was not the ideal atmosphere.

Harriet couldn’t look Lister in the eyes, even though she knew Anne personally, she was terrified of her when she had her coach hat on. “She can’t find her gondola pin”. She quickly said and put her head down,

“You are shitting me, go and get them now, NOW!” Anne was livid, this was her big moment, she had run her tits off throwing her body around that court to get into this position and her star players were threatening to derail everything. 

Just then Catherine entered the changing room she looked flustered.

“Coach can we speak, in private” Anne just wanted to have it out in front of everyone but decided against it and reluctantly went into the showers so they could talk

“Where the fuck is she?”

“Anne, please calm down, take that fucking coach hat off for one minute and listen to me” Catherine didn’t have time for Anne to be losing the plot, yes she was the coach but Catherine was captain and she didn’t need Anne to be throwing her weight around.

Anne was just about to give Catherine a rollicking but held her tongue, she knew time was running out, “ok, ok, so she’s lost her pin” Ann was always misplacing that damn pin.

“No it’s more than that Anne, you have been so wrapped up and focused on the Olympics you haven’t seen Ann going downhill” Catherine wasn’t sure how much to tell Anne.

Anne looked concerned, “what’s going on, Catherine please”

“This is going to sound silly, but she just doesn’t function without you, and she feels like you are shutting her out, I know you are not, but she can’t see it, she has been crying most nights, and Ainsworth has been a fucking nuisance and losing her pin was the last....” Catherine didnt finish

“Ainsworth” Anne looked like she was going to explode, Ann had said Ainsworth was a bit obsessed with her but that was it. Ann tried to avoid him but didn’t have the heart to be nasty and tell him to stop bothering her.

“ I swear he waits until you are not around and he shows up, Ann didn’t want to tell you, she knows how much the Olympics means to you and...”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I should have been told, if I find out he has touched her I am going to kill the fucker”

Just then Ann walked in “Anne”

“Ann” she looked like shit, “come here” Anne pulled her in and held her tight. 

“Oh babe why didn’t you tell me that arsehole had been pestering you and that you were getting anxious, you know I would have been right by your side, ”

Ann started to sob “I, I didn’t want you to think I was weak, I feel so inadequate” Ann wiped her eyes on Anne’s chest “I didn’t want you to change your mind about me moving in and you will get bored of me”

“Oh Ann, you shouldn’t have such a low opinion of yourself” 

”I don’t when I am with you”

“Babe look at me” Anne looked into Ann’s eyes, Anne was wiping away her tears with her thumb. “I am so sorry I have been so consumed over the last few weeks, and I have put getting the gold medal above everything and everybody” Anne felt like her heart had been slapped “I should have seen what you were going through, this is all my fault do you understand? Not yours, please forgive me” Anne leant in and kissed her love, she tasted salty with all the tears.

Ann didn’t feel any better, she should be happy, She was being held tightly by the woman she loved, but all she could think about was her pin “the pin is gone, missing, I didn’t lose it, I have been ever so careful” she knew Anne would be disappointed in her losing the pin. 

Those big blue eyes looked crushed, Anne’s heart was now being kicked around inside her chest, it was heartbreaking seeing her love so distraught “Babe I will get you another one, and not one of those replicas” Ann, being the golden girl of the Olympics had been interviewed for several tv stations and had been in various magazines, she had confessed to always wearing her good luck charm and now all the supporters were wearing them, they were everywhere, cheap knock offs. It had been a bit of a joke around the village. Anne had been most pissed off her special little treasure now felt cheap and nasty, it wasn’t unique anymore she swore Ann loved that damn pin more than her sometimes.

Anne started to think, did some arsehole steal it, surely not, but who, there were so many suspects, the Aussies? The Kiwis? The Jamaicans? Fuck anything to derail England, How low could they go. Then that name popped into her head, Ainsworth, surely not, but deep down Anne was hoping it was him, then she would have a good excuse to kick the shit out of him.

Anne looked at Catherine who was trying to mind her own business, a decision had to be made.

“Ann you are in no fit state to play, you are on the bench” Anne had to take the risk, if it had been Australia or New Zealand she would have played Ann, but realistically they could beat Jamaica. She couldn’t afford Ann to miss a goal, she had a 100% shooting record and one miss could do more damage to her psyche.

“Anne please, I can’t let the team down, I will be ok”

“Anne’s right, you are not in the right frame of mind, and it’s the bench! It’s not as if you are being dropped” Catherine knew Anne was right and respected her for being able to make the tough calls.

Anne rubbed Ann’s cheek, “Ann, I am going to stay with you tonight and the next and the next, I am not leaving you again, I am so sorry for not sharing a room with you, it has totally backfired and I have been just as miserable without you. I love you so much, I just need you to get your head in the right space, can you do that for me?” she kissed Ann on the forehead before pulling her in for one last hug.

“Ok babe” Ann was happy she was finally getting to be intimate again with her love, but where was her pin?

——————-

Up in the commentary box Samuel Washington and John Booth were covering the England game

“Have you seen the team sheet, Walker on the bench” Washington was raising his eyebrows.

“Its a huge gamble by Coach Lister, this doesn’t look good, their best chance to finally win gold and now they may not even get into the final, yes it’s Jamaica, but they would surely be after revenge after the friendly when England hammered them in that third match and that was only because Walker was playing” Booth leaned back

“Get a close up, boy she doesn’t look good no wonder she is one the bench” Washington was shaking his head

“I don’t think she will be playing, everyone at home just pray we get through this game and Walker is better for the finals, start rubbing those gondola pins” Washington pulled his out and started rubbing.

———————————

The game had been close, Anne pulled out all the stops and by the time she got off the court she was shattered, but she knew winning was the only result that mattered and she just hoped she had enough in her reserves for the final, plus she knew that her babe needed her tonight. Anne decided that she was definitely retiring after the next game.

58-49 was the final score, she did think about calling on Ann in the third quarter but put faith in Emily Sowden her shooting was poor compared to Ann’s but Catherine had also given her all and won plenty of turnovers which had been their saving grace, but this performance wouldn’t be good enough in the final, they needed Walker.

After the drinks and celebrations in the changing rooms, Anne made her excuses and headed to the security block, she asked Catherine to go back to the room with Ann and to wait for her there.

Ann entered the security block and went to the head of security. Luckily Anne was fluent in Japanese and was soon chatting away to all the security staff who were huge England fans and loved their gondola pins, Anne had smiled but inside she hated the knockoffs. Anne had promised the security staff signed pictures of the team and any memorabilia she could find for helping her in her hour of need. Micha the head of security gestured to Anne to sit down in the seat next to him. Anne just stared at all the monitors, the security was very impressive, she thought about a similar system for Shibden. It didn’t take long until Micha had found the right camera and time frame and played the tape. There was a hooded figure walking down the corridor, the figure quickly looked around before getting out a swipe card and entering the room. Anne couldn’t see the face but it was definitely a he. In less than a minute the figure left the room and ran down the corridor. Fuck no face, Anne had no proof. Micha could see Anne’s disappointment and with a few taps on the keyboard another camera angle popped up and there he was staring directly at the camera. It was that arsehole Ainsworth. Anne thanked the security staff and left. Anne was busy thinking what to do when she ran into Harriet and her boyfriend Sebastian.

“Harriet, well played today get plenty of rest, well celebrate first of course” she gave a wink to Sebastian “but before you do I have a favour to ask”

“Sure coach, anything” Harriet was still buzzing after the game and could wait a bit longer to get Sebastian back to her room.

“Have you seen Ainsworth?”

“Yes he was in the food block, we just passed him”

“Can you go and tell him Ann wants to see him in her room”

“Like hell she does, what’s going on coach” Harriet knew Anne was up to something

“Look the less you know the better, but I promise you after today Ann will be back to her old self!”

“Ok I won’t ask, but whatever it is be careful we need you in the final” Harriet and Sebastian turned and headed back to the food block.

By the time Anne got back to Ann’s room she was buzzing her adrenaline was pumping through her veins big time. Anne let herself in with her card, Micha had programmed Ann’s key code into her swipe as she would be staying in Ann’s room for the remainder of her stay.

“Anne” Ann rushed over and jumped into her arms. “Where have you been” before Anne could answer she gave her a loving kiss.

“Babe, I need you to trust me and you need to be strong for what’s about to happen. Catherine make sure she doesn’t leave your side” Anne gestured for Ann to stand by the bed next to Catherine. There was a knock on the door it was Ainsworth. Anne put her fingers to her lips for everyone to be quiet and opened the door. Ainsworth was totally surprised to see Anne standing in front of him and even more surprised when she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him into the room and now had him pinned up against the back of the door with her arm across his throat.

“Miss Lister please let me go, you are hurting me” Anne was pressing hard on his throat now

“Anne what are you doing” Ann was getting upset by Anne’s actions but Catherine was holding her back.

“Ann let me finish” she looked directly at Ainsworth “hand over the pin”

“I, I don’t know what your talking about let me go”every time he tried to move the pressure on his neck got worse, his other hand was being held by Anne, with the adrenaline pumping through her she was way too strong for him.

“The pin and now, I have just seen the security footage you dumb fuck’ Ainsworth had been rumbled

“Ok ok let me go you can have the pin” Anne released her arm and he flicked his jacket open and there was the pin, Ainsworth was holding his neck taking in deep breaths.

“You stole my pin, how could you?” Ann was horrified, knowing Ainsworth had sneaked into her room whilst she was in the bathroom, she felt violated.

Anne undid the pin and checked to make sure it was the genuine article and not some cheap knockoff and there on the back was AAx which she had inscribed before they left to go to Japan.

Anne then looked back at Ainsworth “if you weren’t so insignificant I would horse whip you” and stood back, fuck it Anne thought and with a swift right hook Ainsworth was on the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth, Anne then gave him a couple of kicks for good measure.

“Anne stop, that’s enough”. Ann couldn’t take anymore. Ainsworth stood up and Ann approached him “I don’t want to see your face ever again , if i do I will report this incident to the police, now go and get out of my sight” before he left Ann slapped him hard across the face. Catherine was clapping, wow these girls were awesome, she was proud of Anne and Ann.

“Anne are you ok, look at your hand” Anne’s knuckles were glaring red, thankfully nothing was broken

“Babe all sweet, nice slap by the way and I know that would have hurt more than my punch” Anne touched her cheek remembering being struck by Ann in Jamaica. Anne pinned her gondola pin on Ann’s tracksuit jacket “there you go babe everything is restored”

“Anne, thank you, I know I say it so often but you are the most amazing girlfriend you always know how to make me so happy” Ann was holding both of Anne’s hands, Catherine could see they needed some alone time

“See you tomorrow” she slapped Anne on the back, she totally admired Anne Lister, she knew that Ann would always be safe with Anne around to look after her.

“Have fun with Tib tonight” Anne winked

Once Catherine had left the room Ann raised her hand to Anne’s cheek “babe I need you so much, don’t ever let us go this long again without being intimate it’s to hard on me and thank you so much for getting my pin back” Ann leant in and pulled Anne in close and they were soon ripping each other clothes off and making love, tonight was going to be amazing and there were going to be plenty of fireworks.


	16. Waterloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally we get to the final of the Olympics, it’s New Zealand vs England...
> 
> Will Ann score the winning goal and be the golden girl of the Olympics? Or will it all go wrong????

Anne stirred from her deep sleep, she could feel Ann planting soft gentle kisses down her back, what a fabulous way to wake up in the morning the heat was rising between her legs and she was now aching. 

Then it dawned on her that Ann wasn’t supposed to be in her single bed kissing her back, she had been banished back to her old room and was supposed to be spending the night with Catherine, Ann had obviously sneaked back into the room first thing this morning. Anne opened her eyes and could see Tib snoring lightly in the bed less than 6 feet away.

Anne whispered as she didn’t want to wake up Tib “Walker, you just don’t listen to me do you, which part of no sex before the final didn’t you understand?” 

Catherine and Ann had protested when Anne had informed the team that she wanted all the team to be 100% fresh for the final, so sex was out of the window, they were professional athletes and Anne was trying to make sure everyone was ready. Since the semis they had been at it like rabbits and Ann was back to her normal self, all her anxiety had gone and she was once again happy. It was such a relief, maybe they could win the gold after all. Anne turned to face Ann, she was totally naked and those big blue eyes had mischief written all over them.

“Babe, please just a quick one” Ann put her hand between her legs and then brought them up to Anne’s mouth. Anne was trying to resist but she could see her juices coated on her fingers, Anne was weak, she was always weak around Ann, she licked her fingers.

“Fuck you always know what buttons to press” Anne shut her eyes, took a deep breath and threw the duvet off, she grabbed Ann and dragged her to the bathroom, she certainly wasn’t doing it next to Tib. 

Anne was tempted to put the shower on cold and just lock Ann in there as punishment, but there she was standing naked in front of her, Ann’s golden hair was tied back, she still had very slight tan lines from Jamaica, she looked incredible, she always did. Anne reached out and cupped her breast and rubbed her thumb over her nipple and leant in and kissed it before giving it a nip. 

”ouch..... babe, hurry up, I am desperate”

Anne didn't want to rush she was admiring Ann, she was so beautiful, Anne wondered how she ever got anything done in life as she was always totally aroused when she was in Ann’s presence. Anne dropped her boxers and pulled Ann into her core and gently kissed her lips.

“Right let’s get you into the shower then” Ann was beaming she knew Anne was putty in her hands when she was naked and gave her the puppy dog eye look.

Once in the shower Anne dropped to her knees and ran her tongue along the length of Ann's wet folds, from her swollen clit down to her opening and back up and sucked hard, Anne inserted a couple of fingers and started to pump and stroked Ann’s g spot it wasn't t long before Ann was screaming out her name as she orgasmed. Anne was going to be professional and go without, well that thought lasted all of 10 seconds as she needed a release and grabbed Ann’s hand and guided it in the direction she wanted, Ann obliged with three fingers and her hand flat and pushed hard on Anne's clit, it didn't take long before Anne’s orgasm ripped through her body.

“My god I swear you are worse than any drug, you are totally addictive, I just can’t get enough of you, but now Walker back to your room and I will see you in the meeting room two hours before the match, I have a lot to do this morning” as Ann left the shower she gave her bottom a good slap.

Anne dried off and went back to the bedroom.

“Lister that one is a horny little thing, she will be the death of you” 

“Tell me about it, thank god I am super fit” they both burst out laughing 

——————————-

On the way to the changing rooms, the England team ran into the New Zealand girls, who were also known around the world as the Silver Ferns, they were like the Harlem Globetrotters of netball, they were famous, and the size of the crowd getting autographs was amazing, Catherine and Ann just looked on in awe they were also huge fans. 

Anne remembered the first time she had met the Ferns in her younger days, how starstruck she had been and remembered what it was like when she had come up against them in her last final and got thrashed, but it had been expected as they had been unplayable, if only Tib had been playing they may have got close. Anne sighed, it was certainly going to be tough today.

Someone in the crowd spotted the England team “OMG it’s Walker and Rawson” all of a sudden the crowd stopped wanting autographs from the Silver Ferns and ran towards the England girls, they were desperate for Ann to rub their knock off pins. The Ferns started laughing.

Anne went over as she new Laura Langman the Silver Ferns captain and a few of the other girls from Adriana's funeral.

“Lister, good to see you again, not impressed with your young ones stealing our limelight” Laura was laughing and gave Anne a huge hug

“Let them have their five minutes of fame before you break their hearts” they gave each other another hug before Anne went back to her players. Anne was so proud for the girls getting some attention, they were all signing autographs for the fans.

“Excuse me” two little girls were tugging on Anne's tracksuit, one had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, she had dark eyes the other was blonde with blue eyes. The dark haired girl was obviously the spokesperson as the little blonde was quietly standing behind “you are our favourite player and our mum’s favourite, can we have your autograph Miss Lister” Anne was taken aback, they were so adorable.

“Of course, what are your names” Anne crouched down so she was eye level to the two girls.

“Brianna and this is my bestie Belinda” the little girl pushed forward a picture of the England team and Anne duly signed.

Brianna handed over her Halifax Harriers pin to Anne “this is our good luck charm, will you wear it in the final, it will give you lots of luck”

Anne took the pin from the girls “of course I will and I will do my best to win the gold medal for you both”

Ann had watched the whole incident take place, and smiled how nice Anne had been to the little girls and her heart swelled when Anne had given them both big hugs and pulled out a couple of knock off replica pins and added them to the girls collection.

————————————

Currently at Shibden

Marion, Hemingway, Elizabeth and the kids were huddled around the tv waiting for the game to start.

“Turn up the sound they are interviewing them” Marion grabbed the remote and turned up the tv, she was so proud of the girls, especially her sister, she was so hoping she would finally win the gold medal, she could just imagine how grumpy she was going to be if she got silver again, last time it took 6 months for her to stop moping around the house.

“Coach Lister, how’s the mood in the England camp?”

“Good, very good we are all looking forward to the match” Anne was standing by Ann and Catherine

“You must be loving this crowd and all those gondola pins”. Before Anne could answer and say something stupid Ann piped in

“Anne, I mean Coach Lister loves them and has even got one herself” Catherine was trying not to laugh

“Good to see you back for the final Ann, everyone back home has been rubbing those pins” with this Anne cut the interview short.

Marion was laughing “OMG if looks could kill, Anne hates those damn pins, she was ranting when she called me this morning” Marion turned down the tv and went to get everyone refreshments before the game.

\------–----------

Up in the commentary box

“Well everyone, this is the final we have all been waiting for, it’s definitely David vs Goliath” Booth was running through the team line ups “looks like Walker is fully recovered, but it’s a mammoth task today but Lister has got her strongest team on”

“Yes those Ferns are on fire though they hammered the Aussies, I have never known the Ferns to win by 10 goals, they are just a different level this tournament and even England at their best are going to find it hard” Washington sounded concerned.

“Have you seen the size of the Ferns, they are giants, compared to the English. The team is packed with winners every one of them has either won Olympic or Commonwealth gold, their experience is staggering, so much talent, I don't know about you Washington but the Silver Ferns are going to be hard or even impossible to beat”

“Yes I know what you mean Booth, even with Walker back, but hey the girls have done us proud and you never know, just rub those gondola pins everyone”

\---------------

Meanwhile back in the changing room, everyone was ready, the dressing room was buzzing. Vere Hobart came in to congratulate the girls and to give Catherine a parcel she had requested. Vere was so proud of Anne and making her player coach had been a success and she was glad it hadn’t backfired on her. Vere could now hold her head up high at Netball UK headquarters.

Catherine stood up and gathered the players around. “Wow, what a day, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you all, what we have achieved at this tournament has been amazing. If someone had told me three weeks ago we would be playing in the final I wouldn’t have believed them, but now we are standing here one game away from the biggest upset in Netball” Catherine looked over to Anne

“Yes we are the underdogs today and if we play at 100% it’s silver, we need to be 200% and even that may not be enough. The Ferns are exceptional, they have the experience, they won’t be nervous” Anne didn’t want to sugar coat anything, it was a tall ask for the team, most of the players had never reached a final before and she knew they would be nervous and knowing millions of people watching could be their downfall.

“Coach Lister and I just want you to have fun tonight, play your game, don’t get intimidated, they are human just like us, they bleed just like us. We just need faith, we know we are good enough to beat anyone”

“Catherine, we are better than good we are fucking amazing, and keep telling yourself that, just remember the bigger they are the harder they fall, I want Gold, I have a Silver medal and I tell you that the taste it leaves in your mouth isn’t pleasant. The only reason I have my silver medal on show is to remind myself to never give less, I want you dying when you leave that court”

“Well said Coach and one last thing” Catherine opened up the box and inside there were pure gold gondola pins Vere had commissioned for each player. 

“these are real girls not knock offs, pin them on” Anne looked horrified, wtf was Vere thinking, the knock offs were bad enough, but real ones, what was the world coming to, her special gift to Ann all those months ago seemed meaningless. pointless.

“Anne” Ann could see Anne was not happy having to wear a pin and put her hand on her cheek “please”

“Ok, thank you Catherine” she glared at Catherine and lifted up her tunic and attached the pin to the inside of her shorts right next to the Halifax Harrier pin Brianna and Belinda had given her. The whole team followed suit. Anne was just grateful that she hadn’t given Ann the ruby heart pin, the Lister heirloom, had that been replicated in the thousands Anne would have been mortified.

“One last thing girls, Ann and Catherine it’s your turn to pick the warm up song” Tib wondered which Abba song it would be, it was always an ABBA song before games. Tib pressed the play button and everyone’s favourite was blasting through the changing room Waterloo... any nerves they had disappeared everyone was dancing and singing. Anne and Tib were bursting with pride, whatever the result they were proud of the girls.

The noise in the stadium was deafening before the whistle the England team just breathed in the atmosphere, they had never experienced anything like this, it was their moment to shine.

England had been stunned in the first quarter, the experience of the Silver Ferns showed, England were chasing shadows. To be 6 goals behind was not good the team just couldn’t gel, Ann was still shooting at 100% which was keeping them in it, but there had been too many turnovers, Anne was glad for the first quarter to finish so they could regroup.

Anne and Catherine had to be tough in the team talk, too many errors were happening “come on girls if we don’t pick this up in the next quarter we are going to be a laughing stock” Anne put her hand in the circle the others followed “England” they were pumped, they were not going to be a pushover in the next quarter.

The second quarter was just as frantic as the first and the turnovers were less and England had also cut down the errors.

The halftime whistle blew England now only two goals behind. 

————————

Up in the commentary box.

“Wow that’s a better quarter, I don’t know what Lister and Rawson said but it worked, they have shaken off those nerves” Washington was a nervous wreck the game had been frantic

“They are giving everything, not sure if they can keep this up for another two quarters, but by god this is one hell of a game, the fans are loving it”. Booth was clapping,

——————————

The third quarter was just as frantic, England were edging this, the Ferns were not happy and started to get more physical. At the end of the third quarter the score was 40 all. It was neck and neck could the underdogs pull off the upset of the tournament?, did they have enough in their legs to do the impossible?

“Girls last 15, fuck I know you have given everything, I didn’t think we would be neck and neck going into the last quarter, we are so close, 15 more minutes, I know we are shattered, we can do this... let’s do this,” Anne had her hands on her knees, she was fucked, but 15 more minutes and she would be retired.

The last quarter was goal for goal, it would be the first team to make an error would lose, then it happened Anne had rushed down the court, Ann had been taken out and all she could see was blood, Katrina Rore the Ferns Goalkeeper had left her arm trailing and caught Walker full on in the face and she had gone down hard.

“Ann, Ann” Anne was cupping Ann’s face in her hands, blood was pouring from her mouth.

“Anne it was an accident” Rore didn’t want trouble especially from Anne, Catherine was trying to stop the others from charging over, the medical staff were now kneeling by Ann and patching her up, she stood up but didn’t look that great on her feet.

———————-

Up in the commentary box

“You are kidding me, they have just taken out Englands best player and there are 2 mins left on the clock” Washington had his head in his hands

“Will Lister swap her out, damn so close, big call this one, keep her on and she misses, your screwed, swap her out and we lose you are screwed, good luck on that one” Booth sat back in his chair shaking his head

\---------

Back at Shibden

“OMG Ann, the blood” Elizabeth and Marion were upset the cameras had zoomed onto Ann’s face and there was blood everywhere.

“Please be ok, she looks a bit unsteady, I hope Anne doesn’t take her off” Marion was praying, she so wanted Ann to get the winning goal, her favourite player.

\---------

Up in the commentary box

“Yes she’s keeping her on, tough call, come on Walker you can do it”

“Fingers and everything else crossed” Booth was crossing everything

\------------

Back down on the court

“Are you sure you are ok Ann?” Anne was concerned but she had to risk playing Ann

“Yes, I am sore, a bit shook up but I can do it, trust me babe I won’t let you down” those big blue eyes were pleading, Ann didn’t want to go off.

Everyone took their positions it was the Ferns throw in, the ball quickly went down the end of the court, Anne spotted a sloppy pass by the Ferns and intercepted the ball goes and passed it down the court. Langman for the Ferns managed to counter intercept Catherine’s pass, she was furious with herself for giving away the advantage.

Anne was screaming at her players to concentrate, less than a minute to go, The Ferns had the ball in the circle and they took the shot. Anne had kept the shooter far away from the goal as possible, it was a hard shot. The ball left the shooters hands but the ball hit the hoop and rebounded back into the circle, the Ferns had missed. Anne grabbed the rebound, and was desperately looking for Harriet, Harriet screamed at Anne for the pass. Harriet caught Anne’s pass and fed it to Catherine, Catherine saw Ann in the perfect spot and launched the ball in Ann's direction, Ann had to stretch but just managed to grab it, 10 seconds left, the scores are tied at 54 - 54, Ann hadn’t missed a shot all night.

—————————-

Up in the commentary box

“Go, Walker nail it, please” Washington and Booth are screaming for the ball to go in, the crowd is going wild

Ann lines up her shot, she can see Rore mouthing something to her, she shoots, the ball sails through the air and hits the hoop.

—————————-

Meanwhile back at Shibden,

“Come on Ann you can do it” everyone was now standing up, Argus was barking, Marion and Elizabeth were holding onto each other willing the ball to go in.

BANG the tv blew up and the lights go out “you have got to be fucking kidding me, a power cut!” They sat there in pitch blackness not knowing if England had got the gold


	17. I do, I do, I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still makes me cry.... Tissues out....😭😢🎩

Ann sat down on a blanket next to Anne at the lookout point at Shibden, Ann loved it here overlooking the valley below, it was breathtaking rolling countryside as far as the eye could see. It was still spring but it was exceptionally warm for this time of year and there wasn’t a breath of wind Ann had never known it so still and quiet up here.

Today was a day to reflect.

It had been 20 years since the England team had won gold at the Tokyo Olympics, Ann could still remember the last shot of the game where the ball flew through the air whilst Rore was calling her a choker trying to put her off but it didn't work. The ball hit the hoop rolled around a few times and dropped in, Ann had gone the whole tournament with 100% shooting accuracy, something she never achieved again. The stadium erupted and the Silver Ferns dropped to their knees, as did Anne, she was exhausted. Ann was trying to get to Anne but was mobbed by her team, when she eventually managed to free herself she could see Anne looking at her with the biggest of smiles, she was so proud of her love, Ann ran down the court and launched herself in for a full on kiss, needless to say that was the photo that was on every paper around the world. It was also pride of place in their bedroom above the two gold medals. 

Ann would never forget that day and that time of their lives it was magical.  
There had been so many happy times over the years, it was the following year on their 1st Anniversary of being together Anne had brought her to the lookout point and proposed, it was a cold winters day and Ann hadn’t wanted to go for a walk as it had been snowing, but Anne had been insistent. Ann remembered complaining and pleading with Anne, even promising she could have one shower a week alone if they could go back. Ann was so glad they didn’t, the view had been spectacular, white snow as far as the eye could see and when Anne dropped to her knee and pulled out the little blue pillbox with the most exquisite onyx oval ring surrounded by diamonds. Ann immediately said yes, she was so in love with Anne and couldn’t wait to be her wife. 

Ann’s life was just perfect she had to pinch herself some days to make sure it was real.

Ann’s second gold medal came at the Paris Olympics 16 years ago, Anne had retired from playing as her body couldn’t take the pressure anymore and decided that coaching was enough and took the England Team to back to back golds, this time they beat the Australians. Anne had loved showing Ann around Paris as it was one of her favorite places in all the world and of course she was fluent in French which Ann thought was totally sexy and had made Anne speak it when they were making love, it was such a turn on. I think everything was a turn on for Ann!

After Paris they got married at Shibden, the ceremony had been a quiet affair, just close friends and relatives, once again they both decided they wanted to exchange rings and take their vows at the lookout point, it was their special place. Ann had worn an ivory off the shoulder dress with her hair tied up with soft ringlets coming down, the dress was stunning and had been designed in France. No expense had been spared by Anne, she wanted to make sure Ann felt and looked a million dollars, she just wanted her love to be the happiest bride ever, her bridesmaids were Catherine and Harriet, who were in beautiful pale lavender dresses. Anne, Tib and Sophie wore dark blue tuxedos, Ann loved how handsome Anne looked and couldn’t stop kissing her when they first stood at the makeshift altar.

The vows were spoken from the heart, Anne declared her love, her adoration, she gave her heart, she gave herself to Ann fully, she worshipped the ground she walked on, everyone knew Anne doted on her. It was wonderful to see. Ann wanted to be the best wife she could and promised Anne that she didn’t need to cook anymore, she was sick of burnt toast and realised she was just untrainable. She promised Anne she would be allowed to shower alone once a week, they all laughed they knew Ann never let up in that department. After the ceremony, there was a huge shindig at Shibden where everyone was invited over 100 people attended. 

Before they greeted their guests Anne had whipped Ann away, she had wanted to consummate their marriage immediately. Anne had been soo turned on since the moment she saw Ann approaching her at the lookout with the off the shoulder dress it was just too much, all that skin on show. The sex had been amazing as Mrs and Mrs Lister, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other all night. Ann had loved her wedding day, Anne had made sure she had everything she had ever wanted. Ann’s heart burst with happiness whenever she remembered that special day.

Ann had so many wonderful memories with Anne and every time she thought she couldn’t be happier something else happened. When the twins were born after the second round of IVF their family was complete, Anne had insisted calling the girls Brianna and Belinda after the two girls she had met in Japan, she swore that the Halifax Harriers pin that the girls had given Anne was the teams' lucky charm, not the gondola pins! 

Anne was a wonderful mother, She had gone all out creating the most perfect nursery for the twins, she had thought of everything, Ann was so lucky to have the most amazing wife. Anne doted on the Bri and Bell they were like mini versions of Ann. Marion was over the moon when they arrived, she had always wanted kids but couldn’t conceive and hadn’t wanted to marry again, she was quite content with living at Shibden being the favourite aunt and the best babysitter! 

Tib had nicknamed them the Abbas, she had fallen about laughing when she realised their initials Ann Bri Bel Anne was ABBA. It was the standing joke around Shibden and the name stuck. Anne was now complete and the happiest she had ever been she had the most perfect wife, the most adorable kids, Shibden was not so shabby anymore. Her love for Ann never wavered over the years, she just grew more and more in love with each passing day.

Ann got her third and last Gold medal at the Los Angeles Olympics, England had achieved what no other country had, three consecutive golds. After that they both retired, they just wanted to spend time with the girls who were now two and a real handful. Anne was organising extensions to Shibden and putting in another lake and a playground, she wanted the girls to have the very best nothing was too much for Ann and the Abbas.

The girls were now 14 and had turned into beautiful young ladies they were coming up to the lookout today with Catherine and Tib. Today they were celebrating Anne’s life.

Ann turned and touched the lettering on Anne’s gravestone, it had been 5 years since Anne had passed, she had hoped to reach her 50th but never made it. It was so sudden. Anne had been diagnosed with cancer and within two months she had passed away peacefully at Shibden surrounded by her loved ones. Ann had been devastated her heart broke that day and never mended.

The girls had only been 9 and they were lost without their other mum. They had spent the last two months doing everything Anne wanted to do, but mostly it was sitting up at the lookout holding each other. The news of her death rocked the netball world, her funeral had been attended by thousands, she was well loved and respected, her sporting achievements were exceptional.

“Anne, I can’t believe it’s been five years, I still miss you so much” tears were falling down Ann’s cheeks “the girls are coming up soon, you would be so proud of them” Ann wiped away the tears her heart was still broken to this day, if it wasn’t for the girls and Marion she didn't know how she would have coped. “There isn't a day that goes by that I don’t think of you, I loved you so much, I will always love you and carry you in my heart, I miss you so much my love” Ann started to cry again.

All of a sudden the wind picked up and swirled around Anne’s gravestone 

“Anne, Anne“ Ann could feel a warmth wrap around her body and squeeze her heart, she knew Anne had come to reassure her that everything would be ok and that she would always be there for her.

The end......


End file.
